


L & V Wedding Journey

by Riren18



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren18/pseuds/Riren18
Summary: Vil Schoenheit, seorang top model yang terkenal akan kecantikannya dan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Vil sangat menikmati apa yang ada dihidupnya dan tidak pernah sekalipun dia menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang karena dia begitu mencintai dirinya sendiri.Lalu tiba-tiba Vil di nikahkan oleh seorang pangeran bernama Leona Kingscholar yang berasal dari keluarga kerajaan Afterglow Savana. Pangeran tersebut terkenal akan perilaku yang kurang baik dan seenaknya.Bagaimana Vil dan Leona akan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan mereka dengan latar belakang mereka yang saling berbanding terbalik? Akankah keduanya menemukan satu jalan yang sama dan bahagia?
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex 

Pair : Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit (female) 

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

.

Vil Schoenheit, anak bungsu dari keluarga pengusaha Schoenheit merupakan seorang top model ternama yang terkenal akan wajah yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Kehidupan mewah dan bebas begitu dinikmati oleh Vil hingga di usianya yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun tidak sekalipun ada seseorang yang mengisi hatinya. 

Namun, pada suatu pagi ketika Vil yang baru saja hendak keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan, di kejutkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. 

"Papa, Mama, selamat pagi. "

Sejak kecil Vil sudah diajarkan berbagai tata krama dan hingga di usianya saat ini, Vil masih menerapkan hal tersebut karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. 

"Pagi anakku sayang. Bisakah kamu ikut kami ke ruang kerja Papamu?. Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan denganmu. "

"Tentu bisa, Mama. "

Vil seperti biasa menurut apa kata orang tuanya dan ketiganya pun pergi ke ruang kerja sang ayah. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya sang ayah pun bersuara dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak pernah di duga oleh Vil.

"Bulan depan kamu menikah dengan seseorang yang telah kami pilihkan. Status keluarganya sangat baik dan calon suami mu adalah seorang pangeran. Ayah harap kamu tidak menolak hal tersebut karena jika menolak maka keluarga kita akan dalam bahaya. "

Untuk beberapa detik Vil terdiam dan masih mencoba untuk mencerna baik-baik setiap perkataan ayahandanya. Menikah? Pangeran? Menolaknya sama saja mengundang bahaya bagi keluarganya?.

"Tunggu sebentar, Papa. Tapi, bukankah terlalu tiba-tiba menikahkanku dengan seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak kenal. Lalu kenapa keluarga kita dalam bahaya jika aku menolak pernikahan tersebut? "

"Papa mengerti ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu namun harus papa lakukan agar keluarga kita semuanya selamat. Papa telah melakukan perjanjian pada keluarga kerajaan tersebut dengan salah satu syarat harus menikahkan salah satu anak ayah dengan pangeran kedua di kerajaan itu. "

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan, namun dari penjelasan papa bukankah terdengar aku di jual kepada keluarga kerajaan tersebut? "

"Tidak seperti itu, Vil anakku. Papamu tidak bermaksud seperti itu dan kami berdua bermaksud untuk membuatmu mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. "

"Kenapa Mama bisa berkata demikian tanpa memikirkan aku dan perasaanku? "

"Vil jaga ucapanmu ! Papa terpaksa melakukannya agar kita semua tidak dibunuh satu per satu oleh para musuh bisnis papa. Papa hanya ingin keluarga kita semuanya selamat. "

Vil seketika merasa pusing dengan perkataan ayahnya tapi jika permintaan tersebut tidak di lakukan sama saja dengan mati.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saatnya akhirnya Vil kembali bersuara lagi.

"Demi keluarga ini, aku rela mengorbankan diri untuk menerima pernikahan tersebut tapi bolehkah aku meminta beberapa syarat dari kerajaan tersebut? "

"Soal itu nanti papa coba bicarakan dengan mereka. Syarat apa yang ingin kamu ajukan dari mereka? "

"Yang pertama tidak membatasi ruang gerakku. Yang kedua aku ingin tetap menjalankan pekerjaanku sebagai top model. Yang terakhir, untuk keturunan nantinya akan jadi anakku dan mereka tidak boleh mengambilnya dariku. Hanya itu saja syarat dariku. "

"Baiklah. Papa akan sampaikan pada pihak kerajaannya. Terima kasih Vil karena sudah mau menerima pernikahan tersebut. "

"Papaa, apakah aku boleh tahu bagaimana wajah calonku? "

"Soal itu sayangnya tidak diperbolehkan. Kalian berdua akan bertemu saat hari pernikahan kalian nanti. Pangeran tersebut adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dan juga bukan tipe orang yang senang diumbar identitasnya. "

Seketika Vil merasa kesal namun memilih menahannya tapi di sisi lain dia juga penasaran bagaimana wajah calon suaminya. Tapi, seingat Vil kerajaan Afterglow Savana berisikan orang-orang dengan kulit mereka yang eksotis yang liar.

"Begitu ya. Tapi, Papa bisa menjamin calon suamiku adalah orang yang baik? "

"Tentu saja. Pangeran yang akan menikah denganmu adalah pangeran yang terkenal akan ketampanannya dan memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata serta memiliki kekuatan fisik yang hebat. Papa yakin Vil akan menyukai pangeran tersebut. "

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang ayah, Vil sedikit bergeridik ngeri membayangkan seseorang seperti itu menjadi calon suaminya dan tidak terbayang apabila mereka 'bercinta'. Vil segera menghilangkan pemikiran bodohnya dan kembali fokus.

"Begitu ya. Vil akan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Papa dan Mama. Aku izin kembali ke kamar dulu. Permisi. "

Vil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu Vil kembali ke kamar miliknya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Vil tidak menyangka jika kehidupannya akan menjadi seperti itu. Namun, demi keselamatan keluarganya mau tak mau Vil harus rela berkorban.

Vil tidak tahu jika apa yang dipilihnya itu akan membawanya pada sebuah kisah yang tak pernah dia alami selama hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu dan sudah tiba hari di mana Vil akan melaksanakan pernikahannya dengan sang pangeran. Sejak satu minggu lalu, orang tuanya dan perwakilan keluarga kerajaan sibuk mengecek ini dan itu yang pada akhirnya sudah sempurna di hari ini.

Vil tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun putih dengan sentuhan corak emas di beberapa bagian gaun. Hiasan bunga dan mutiara tertata rapih dalam mahkota emas kecil yang kini sudah tersemat di atas kepalanya. Tak lupa tudung indah berwarna putih menutupi wajah cantik Vil.

Buket bunga Mawar putih dan beberapa lily putih kini sudah dalam genggaman Vil. Vil sudah bersiap berjalan menuju altar setelah sang ayah menjemputnya dan membimbingnya menuju altar di mana dia dan sang pangeran akan saling bersumpah sehidup semati. 

Ketika Vil dan papanya mulai memasuki ruang altar, melodi indah pun berbunyi mengiringi setiap langkah kaki Vil. Beberapa meter di depannya Vil melihat sosok laki-laki berbadan tegap dan cukup atletis berdiri membelakanginya. Setelah mendekat dan ketika sang papa menyerahkan Vil pada sang mempelai pria, seketika dia terkejut karena mempelai laki-lakinya adalah....

"Leona? "

Merasa namanya terpanggil lalu menoleh, Leona pun ikut terkejut melihat calon istrinya adalah Vil. Namun, sudah sangat terlambat jika keduanya ingin kabur dari tempat tersebut. Keduanya mau tak mau harus mengikuti apa yang ada sekarang meski hati mereka menolak dengan keras pernikahan tersebut.

"Pangeran Leona Kingscholar, apakah anda berjanji akan selalu mencintai, melindungi, dan setia pada Vil Schoenheit hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua? "

Leona terdiam sebentar lalu tak lama dia menjawab dengan suara khasnya.

"Saya berjanji. "

Vil agak terkejut karena suara Leona tampak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Sementara itu Vil merasa takut dan juga bimbang dengan keadaan yang ada, namun menolak pernikahan ini sama saja membunuh dirinya dan keluarganya sendiri. Vil tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Vil Schoenheit, apakah anda berjanji akan selalu mencintai, menjaga, dan setia pada pangeran Leona Kingscholar hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua? "

"Saya berjanji. "

Seperti halnya Vil, Leona pun ikut terkejut namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang agar acara yang berjalan sesuai kehendak para orang tua. 

"Dengan ini kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Pangeran Leona, silahkan untuk mencium istri anda sebagai tanda mulainya kehidupan rumah tangga kalian yang bahagia. "

Leona dan Vil saling berhadapan. Vil pun mencoba untuk menampilkan ekspresi yang tenang serta tersenyum pada Leona sebagai tanda dia baik-baik saja. Lalu Leona dengan lembut dan perlahan menyibak _veil_ yang menutupi wajah Vil sejak tadi. Untuk sesaat Leona terpukau oleh kecantikan Vil yang sudah dia ketahui sejak SMA dulu dan ternyata hal tersebut tidak berubah hingga sekarang. 

Vil pun memilih menutup mata saat Leona mulai mendekati wajahnya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat merasakan bibir Leona mencium bibirnya dengan perlahan meski ciuman tersenyum hanya berjalan sebentar saja. Vil tidak pernah menyangka akan menikah dan di cium oleh teman satu kelasnya dulu. Setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu, kharisma Leona semakin terlihat dan wajahnya juga semakin tampan serta penuh kharisma.

Tiba-tiba Leona membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya yang membuat Vil agak terkejut namun Vil sudah menduga bahwa Leona akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Jalankan saja sesuai apa yang orang tua kita mau namun jangan mengharapkan cinta dariku. "

"Aku mengerti. "

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Syarat darimu pun aku akan penuhi semua. "

"Terima kasih. Senang bekerja denganmu, Yang Mulia. "

Leona hanya tersenyum aneh saat dipanggil seperti itu oleh Vil yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. 

Setelah itu pesta pun berjalan sesuai dengan acara yang telah di jadwalkan. Para tamu undangan sudah datang sejak beberapa jam lalu. Para teman dan kolega tak hentinya memberikan ucapan selamat pada mereka berdua. Jika dilihat oleh orang tua keduanya serta para tamu undangan, pernikahan tersebut terlihat sangat mewah dan suasana nya terasa sangat bahagia namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Vil dan Leona. 

Setelah pernikahan tersebut akan ada banyak hal yang akan di lalui oleh Leona dan Vil. Apakah mereka sanggup melewati banyak hal tersebut? 

.

.

.

.

_To be continue_

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex 

Pair : Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit (female) 

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

.

Setelah pesta resepsi selesai dengan sangat baik, kini Vil dan Leona sudah berada di dalam kamar milik Leona. Keduanya saling membelakangi dan hanya terdiam saja.

Tapi, tak lama Leona pun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. 

"Hei Vil, kenapa kau mau saja menerima pernikahan ini? Kenapa repot-repot menjatuhkan dalam hal bodoh seperti ini? "

Tanpa menoleh, Vil pun menjawab pertanyaan Leona.

"Demi keselamatan hidupku serta keluargaku dan jika aku tidak melakukan hal ini, kami semua akan meninggal. Daripada memilih hal tersebut, lebih baik aku saja yang berkorban diri. Setidaknya sedikit lebih baik daripada harus meninggalkan dunia dengan cara yang menyedihkan. "

Mendengar jawaban Vil, Leona merasa sedikit bersalah bertanya hal tersebut pada Vil. Setelah itu Leona kembali berbicara pada Vil. 

"Begitu ya. Oh, ya, kamar untuk kau sudah disiapkan. Sebentar lagi dayang pribadimu akan datang menjemputmu. Dia akan mengurus segala keperluanmu. "

"Baiklah dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu. "

"Tidak masalah. Vil, meski telah disetujui untuk kau bebaskan melakukan apa saja tapi ku harap kau menjaga nama baik keluargaku dan diriku. Soal urusan ketahuan atau tidak lihat situasi dan kondisinya saja nanti. "

"Tenang saja soal itu, Leona. Kamu sendiri tahu kan aku seperti apa orangnya? "

"Ya. Satu lagi, jangan---"

"Jangan mengharapkan cinta darimu. Aku sudah cukup dengar dan mengerti, Leona-kun. "

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan Leona segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Dayang pribadi Vil sudah tiba dan segera Vil bangun dari duduknya lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Tolong penuhi segala apa yang dia butuhkan dan dia inginkan. Layani istriku ini dengan sebaik mungkin karena dia sudah menjadi bagian dari kerajaan ini. "

"Baik, Yang Mulia. "

"Segala kebutuhanmu sudah kupenuhi dan jika ada yang kurang langsung kabari. Sudah malam dan segera istirahat sana. "

"Ya. Selamat malam, Leona-kun. "

"Ya. Malam. "

Vil pun pergi dari kamar Leona bersama dayang pribadinya. Leona segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan Leona segera menuju kasurnya. Leona merasa sangat tidak terima dengan keadaan ini tapi semuanya telah terjadi. Semuanya menjadi rumit karena Leona memiliki seseorang yang bisa dibilang dia cintai meskipun hubungan mereka tidak resmi dihadapan publik. 

Leona merasa takut jika orang yang dia cintai itu membenci dan pergi dari hidupnya namun di sisi lain Leona tidak bisa menolak keinginan keluarganya karena hal itu bisa membahayakan nyawa kekasihnya.

"Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Tidak cukup mereka menjauhkanku darinya ? "

Sayangnya tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang diterima Leona. Hanya kesunyian malam yang menjawab pertanyaan Leona.

Baik Leona dan Vil sudah masuk dalam lubang tiada dasar yang dingin dan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Hanya sang waktu yang tahu bagaimana akhir kisah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu dan semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Vil dan Leona. Keduanya menjalankan semuanya dengan sempurna hingga semua orang mempercayai mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang bahagia, termasuk di hadapan kedua orang tua Leona.

Namun, suatu hari kakak laki-laki Leona beserta keluarganya datang berkunjung ke istana milik Leona. Farena Kingscholar, Raja _Savana Glow_ yang baru saja di lantik beberapa bulan lalu. Leona dan Vil tentu tampak terkejut saat mendengar kedatangan sang Raja muda beserta keluarganya itu. 

Vil tentu merasa sedikit gugup karena baru pertama kali bertemu dengan kakak ipar sekaligus orang paling berkuasa di negeri tersebut.

Pada akhirnya tiba hari di mana Farena dan keluarganya datang ke istana milik Leona. Meski Farena seorang Raja namun dia bukan tipe orang yang kaku. Dengan santai namun penuh kharisma, dia pun menyapa adik laki-lakinya dan juga adik iparnya.

"Halo kalian berdua. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian ya. Kalian tidak perlu membungkukkan tubuh kalian dan bersikap biasa saja. Aku tidak suka jika terlalu kaku dan formal. Santai saja, ok? "

Vil pun mengikuti kata Farena dan Vil begitu terkejut melihat sang Raja yang masih terlihat masih muda serta memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Leona. Surai merah dengan bagian sedikit pirang di bawahnya membuat sosoknya menjadi sangat berkharisma serta tampan. Senyumnya dan auranya begitu ramah.

Farena pun merasa sedikit terkejut saat melihat ke arah Vil namun tak lama dia segera merangkul adiknya kemudian berkata.

"Pintar juga kau mencari istri ya, adikku. "

"Hah? Seperti biasa kau itu suka melantur kalau bicara. Lepaskan tanganmu, bodoh! "

Leona berusaha melepaskan rangkulan sang kakak dan berhasil. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tidak suka setelah itu dan tak lama dia pun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Vil serta Farena di sana. 

Farena hanya bisa menampilkan senyum miris dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Yang Mulia Raja, maaf atas sikap Leona terhadap anda. "

Farena yang mendengar Vil berkata demikian langsung menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang bukan untuk tidak terlalu kaku dan formal?. Panggil aku kakak ipar atau Farena-niisan juga boleh. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adikku yang seperti itu. Oh, ya, apakah aku boleh berbincang-bincang denganmu? "

"Eh? Denganku? Tentu saja boleh, Ya---- Farena-niisan. "

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di balkon luar saja sambil minum teh bersama?. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku sampaikan padamu karena kini kamu telah menjadi istri dari adikku. "

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menyuruh para dayang untuk menyiapkan semuanya. "

"Ok. "

Setelah itu Vil menyuruh dayang pribadinya untuk mengarahkan beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan teh dan lainnya untuk Vil dan Farena. Tentu saja mereka semua langsung bekerja cepat dan rapih.

Dalam hitungan 10 menit, semuanya sudah siap, Vil dan Farena pun berjalan menuju balkon.

.

.

.

.

"Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Vil? "

"Tentu saja boleh. "

"Baiklah, Vil. Aku harap setelah mendengar perkataanku ini kau bisa membuat adikku menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dan menemukan jalan yang benar. "

"Aku akan berusaha, Farena-niisan. "

Farena mengambil nafas sejenak lalu membuangnya perlahan sebelum dia kembali berbicara.

"Vil, apa kamu sudah tahu jika adikku memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan seseorang? "

Mendengar perkataan Farena, Vil agak terkejut dan reflek langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Farena segera menghela nafas dengan kasar tanda dia merasa sedikit marah karena sang adik dirasa sudah keterlaluan karena tidak mau jujur dengan istrinya sendiri. 

"Sebelum kamu menikah dengan Leona, adikku itu memiliki seorang kekasih dari negeri lain dan mereka berdua saling mencintai namun ayah kami tidak menyetujui hal tersebut karena beberapa alasan. Namun, Leona dan kekasihnya tidak mendengarkan larangan tersebut dan terus nekat menjalani hubungan tersebut. Hubungan keduanya berlanjut hingga ke tahap yang bisa aku bilang cukup berani karena pernah sekali aku melihat mereka berdua sedang melakukan hubungan intim di kamar adikku..... "

Vil membelalakan matanya mendengar cerita sang kakak ipar dan Vil tidak menyangka Leona telah melakukan hal tersebut bersama dengan orang lain.

"Aku sebagai kakaknya pun langsung menegurnya namun seperti yang kamu lihat bagaimana reaksinya tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba-tiba kekasihnya menghilang kemudian kembali membawa kabar jika dia akan menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan orang tuanya. Adikku tentu tidak terima dan memaksa kekasihnya untuk tetap berhubungan meskipun sudah menikah meskipun semua berakhir dengan keduanya berpisah. Namun, aku yakin Leona masih mencintai orang itu hingga detik ini. Vil, aku harap kau bisa bersabar dan mencintai adikku dengan tulus agar dia tidak terlarut dalam sesuatu hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan. "

Vil hanya bisa tersenyum meski dalam hatinya berkata lain. Vil merasa tidak bisa memenuhi perkataan Farena padanya karena sejak awal mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling mencintai.

"Aku tidak tahu bisa memenuhi ucapan Farena-niisan atau tidak namun aku akan mencobanya sebisaku agar bisa mengubah Leona menjadi lebih baik. "

"Begitu ya. Meskipun hari ini kau belum mencintainya namun suatu saat akan berubah. Selama itu aku meminta untuk selalu mendampingi Leona. Dibalik sifat kasar dan dinginnya, Leona sangatlah perhatian dan lembut apalagi terhadap perempuan. Oh, ya, aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu padamu dan juga Leona? "

"Minta tolong apa, Farena-niisan? "

"Aku ingin minta tolong untuk menjaga anak anak laki-laki ku karena aku dan istriku harus menghadiri undangan dari salah satu kenalanku. Bukannya kami tidak mau membawa anak kami namun acara itu sangat membosankan dan aku tidak ingin membuat keributan disana dengan rengekan anakku. Tapi, jika ti---"

"Aku mau! Aku mau menjaga anak Farena-niisan. Ah....maaf memotong perkataanmu... "

"Hooo santai saja, Vil. Tapi, syukurlah jika kamu. Nanti aku kenalkan kau padanya. Tenang saja dia anak yang baik dan ceria. Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku, Vil. "

"Suatu kehormatan bisa mendapat kepercayaan dari sang Raja untuk menjaga sang putra mahkota. "

"Kau ini berlebihan. Anak kami akan menginap di sini selama 3 hari dan segala kebutuhannya sudah kamu siapkan termasuk para dayang anakku. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kau ingin apa dariku, Vil? "

"Eh? Hmm.... Aku hanya minta Farena-niisan dan istrimu kembali dengan selamat agar bisa berkumpul lagi dengan anak kalian. "

Farena pun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Vil karena jarang sekali ada orang seperti Vil. Farena merasa Leona sangat beruntung memiliki pasangan seperti Vil.

Tak lama ada suara mendekat, tidak hanya satu namun 2 suara. Lalu munculah Leona dan sesosok anak kecil yang memiliki rambut persis seperti Farena. Anak itu kini berada di atas bahu Leona yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Oya? Baru saja mau dikenalkan ternyata muncul dengan sendirinya. Leona, tolong kenalkan siapa yang ada dibahu mu itu~"

"Hah? Kau saja yang kenalin sendiri karena kau ayahnya. "

Tak lama sosok anak kecil itu menarik rambut Leona lalu berbisik padanya.

"Leona- _ojitan_ , kakak cantik itu siapa? Kenalkan aku padanya ya. Aku mohon~"

Leona merasa tambah kesal karena ayah dan anak benar-benar mirip dan sama mengesalkannya. Lalu Leona menurunkan anak kecil tersebut dan membawanya mendekati Vil. 

"Cheka, perkenalkan ini Vil Schoenheit adalah istriku yang akan jadi obasan mu dan Vil perkenalkan ini anak kakakku sekaligus keponakan ku, Cheka Kingscholar. "

Tanpa ragu Cheka langsung mendekat ke arah Vil dan naik ke pangkuannya. Kedua mata bulatnya terlihat kagum melihat sosok Vil yang tentu berbeda dari keluarganya.

"Woah Vil- _obasan_ cantik sekali~ ! Cheka senang memiliki _obasan_ yang cantik. Tapi, Vil- _obasan_ kenapa mau menikah dengan Leona- _ojitan_? "

Mendengar pertanyaan Cheka, sukses membuat Farena tertawa sekaligus membuat Leona kesal. Sementara Vil awalnya terkejut lalu tersenyum pada Cheka sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Karena _obasan_ mencintai ojitan mu makanya _obasan_ mau menikah dengannya. "

"Ohhh begitu ya~ Kalau sudah besar nanti, Cheka mau menikah dengan Vil- _obasan_ ya? "

Tanpa aba-aba Leona langsung mengangkat Cheka dari pangkuan Vil dan yang di angkat langsung menatap tajam pada Leona.

"Terlalu cepat 1000 tahun untuk itu, Cheka. "

"Biarin dan turunkan aku, Leona- _ojitan_. Ayah tolong aku....hiks... "

Tiba-tiba Vil berdiri dan mengambil Cheka lalu di gendong olehnya. Vil menampilkan tatapan tidak suka pada Leona karena tidak bisa lembut kepada keponakannya sendiri. Sementara Cheka yang dibela Vil pun merasa senang dan langsung meledek ke arah Leona. 

"Terserah kalian sajalah. "

"Leona, aku titip Cheka ya~ soal detailnya nanti tanyakan pada istrimu yang cantik ini~"

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau? Seenaknya meninggalkan anakmu di rumahku. Lalu kau Vil kenapa mau sa---"

Melihat tatapan memelas Vil, Leona berhenti berbicara dan memilih diam untuk sebentar. Pada akhirnya Leona kembali berbicara yang membuat ketiganya merasa senang.

"Ya, ya, terserah kalian saja tapi awas jangan menggangguku waktu bekerja dan waktu istirahatku. "

"Soal itu aku akan memastikannya sesuai yang kamu mau Leona. "

"Akhirnya aku bisa ke pertemuan dengan tenang bersama istriku. "

"Cih dasar merepotkan! "

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya sang Raja beserta istrinya pun berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan dan dimulai hari dimana sepasang pengantin baru akan mengasuh seorang anak kecil.

Tentu saja dari mengasuh Cheka, Vil dan Leona belajar akan sesuatu. Apakah itu? 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continue_

_._

_._

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex 

Pair :

*Main : Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit (female) 

*Side : Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit (female) 

Leona Kingscholar & Malleus Draconia (female) 

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

.

Sejak pagi Vil sudah di sibukkan dengan mengurus Cheka yang ternyata tergolong anak yang cukup aktif. Jika ditanya lelah atau tidak, Vil merasakannya namun semua itu terbayar saat melihat Cheka merasa senang dan tertawa dengan riang.

Meski tidak membantu Vil secara full, Leona tetap membantunya apabila Cheka sudah mulai membuat Vil kewalahan dan melihat tingkah laku Cheka keduanya menjadi terbayang jika mereka berdua memiliki anak suatu saat nanti apakah rasa seperti ini akan mereka rasakan lagi?

Malam pun tiba dan istana yang biasanya terasa sepi mendadak ramai dengan kehadiran Cheka. Vil yang biasanya memilih berdiam diri di kamarnya kini sibuk mengurus Cheka.

Tentu saja Cheka sangat nyaman dan menyukai Vil sebagai bibinya. Kini keduanya sedang berada di kamar khusus untuk Cheka dan sedang membaca buku cerita. Cheka dengan seksama mendengarkan dongeng yang dibacakan oleh Vil dan perlahan Cheka mulai merasa mengantuk....

" _oba_ _chan_ , aku merasa mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur. "

Vil pun tersenyum dan menggendong Cheka menuju ranjang tidur miliknya. Perlahan Vil menaruh tubuh mungil Cheka di atas ranjang tidur lalu menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_ untuknya.

" _ob_ _achan_ , bisakah memanggil _ojitan_ ke sini? "

"Kau ingin tidur bersama dengan Leona? "

"Ya. Tentu saja dengan _o_ _bachan_ juga. Biasanya sebelum tidur aku selalu di temani oleh ayah dan ibu dan aku memegang kedua tangan mereka hingga tertidur. Jadi aku ingin seperti itu juga di sini meski ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada. "

Vil merasa tidak yakin Leona akan mau menuruti permintaan keponakannya ini tapi melihat wajah Cheka yang berharap bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, akhirnya Vil mencoba membujuk Leona dengan pergi menemuinya secara langsung. 

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Leona, Vil pun mengetuk pintunya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Siapa? "

"Ini aku, Vil. "

"Masuklah. "

Vil segera membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya lagi. Vil pun menghampiri Leona yang tampaknya baru selesai dengan surat-surat yang harus di tandatangani. Vil merasa dia datang di saat yang kurang tepat namun dia harus memenuhi janjinya pada Cheka.

"Leona, maukah kau tidur bersamaku dan Cheka? "

Leona yang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku mendadak terdiam dan memasang ekspresi bingung serta sedikit kaget.

"Hah? Kau ini terbentur atau bagaimana sih? Bukankah ucapanku saat itu sangat jelas sekali dan kau pun menyetujuinya kan? "

"Aku tidak terbentur apapun dan aku juga masih ingat dengan jelas setiap perkataanmu waktu itu tapi setidaknya sampai Farena- _niisan_ serta istrinya kembali, kita berdua harus menemani Cheka hingga dia tertidur. Cheka berkata, dia baru bisa tidur apabila memegang tangan dari orang tuanya dan karena orang tuanya sedang tidak ada. "

"Mau tak mau kita harus menggantikannya bukan? Tid----"

"Berhenti berbicara! "

Vil pun terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat Leona menghentikannya dirinya bicara dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aku sudah dengar semua ucapanmu dan aku tahu kelanjutannya akan seperti apa. Mau tak mau aku harus menurutinya bukan?. Aku mau mandi dulu dan kau tunggu di sana saja. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Leona. Aku permisi dulu. "

Vil pun keluar dari kamar Leona dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya Leona pun datang dan segera dia menghampiri ranjang tidur Cheka. Tentu saja di situ ada Vil juga.

"Leona- _ojitan_ lama sekali mandinya. Cheka sudah mengantuk tau! "

"Siapa suruh minta yang macam-macam, huh? Ayo cepat tidur anak kecil!"

Leona pun segera mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri Cheka dan Vil berada di sebelah kanan. 

"Terima kasih _ojitan_ dan _obachan_. Dengan begini Cheka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan selamat tidur. "

"Selamat tidur juga, Cheka. "

Vil pun memberikan kecupan di dahi Cheka dan tentu saja Cheka senang lalu tak lama sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

Leona pun melihat interaksi keduanya hanya bisa heran karena dalam waktu singkat keduanya bisa cepat akrab.

Vil yang merasa dilihat terus menerus oleh Leona, akhirnya pun bersuara.

"Ada apa, Leona? "

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh dengan kalian berdua. "

"Aneh? "

"Ya. Cepat sekali akrab dan sudah terlihat seperti bibi dan keponakan yang satu darah. "

"Kau cemburu dengan itu? "

"Tidak. Tidak ada gunanya dan sana cepat tidur! "

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Leona. "

"Hm. "

Perlahan-lahan Vil mulai memejamkan matanya dan setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia pun tertidur. Setelah Vil sudah benar-benar terlelap, Leona kembali menatap istrinya itu.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku, Vil? Kenapa kau merelakan kebahagiaanmu demi keluargamu? Padahal kau sendiri berhak untuk hidup bahagia dengan laki-laki lain. Aku tidak membencimu tapi aku juga tidak mencintaimu. Tapi, seandainya aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu daripada dia mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. "

Pertanyaan dan perkataan Leona hanya di balas oleh kesunyian malam. Lalu setelah beberapa belas menit akhirnya Leona ikut tertidur tanpa tahu esok pagi dia akan mengetahui sesuatu tentang Vil, lebih tepatnya hal yang di sembunyikan oleh Vil.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya di mana kicauan para burung serta sinar matahari yang hangat membuat pagi itu tampak sempurna namun tidak untuk Vil yang baru saja bangung.

Ketika dia baru saja bangun sudah di suguhi rasa sakit luar biasa. Vil tahu jika keadaan seperti ini akan rutin 1 bulan sekali tapi dalam kasus hal ini bisa sangat berbeda serta menyakitkan untuk Vil. Tapi, Vil mencoba untuk kuat dan berniat berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi namun semua harus gagal ketika baru beberapa langkah berjalan akhirnya dia jatuh hingga hidungnya harus terbentur lantai.

"Ugh....! "

Mendengar suara rintihan sakit Vil membuat Cheka terbangun dan Cheka kaget bukan main melihat sang bibi sudah terjatuh di lantai. Segera Cheka membangunkan Leona.

"Ojitan bangun! Bangun! Bachan jatuh dari tempat tidur dan tidak bangun. Ayo bangun! "

Cheka mencoba mengguncangkan dan menepuk lengan Leona. Awalnya Leona mencoba untuk mengabaikannya namun segera membuka matanya begitu mendengar Vil terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Leona segera turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Vil. Leona terkejut mendapati Vil terlihat sangat pucat dan belum lagi darah yang keluar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Vil...hidungmu kenapa? Lalu kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sampai jatuh dari kasur? "

"Ah baru saja aku jatuh dan hidungku terbentur lantai jadi ya seperti yang kau lihat. Leona bisa bantu memapahku menuju kamar mandi? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi. "

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-ti---"

Melihat kondisi Vil yang tak kunjung membaik akhirnya membuat Leona mau tak mau menggendongnya dan tentu Vil terkejut akan hal itu.

"Le.....Leona? "

"Sudah diam! Hanya untuk kali aku akan membantumu. Selanjutnya aku akan menyuruh dayang saja. "

Vil pun kembali terdiam dan akhirnya keduanya sudah di dalam kamar mandi. Leona pun menaruh Vil di pinggiran bathtub yang kebetulan dekat dengan wc nya.

"Sana lakukan urusanmu dan jika sudah selesai panggil aku lagi. Kau ini benar-benar aneh sekali dan merepotkanku. "

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu. Tapi, aku seperti ini ada alasannya dan aku tidak ingin begini juga jika boleh jujur. Leona, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? "

"Kau mau meminta apalagi, huh? Uang? "

Vil menggeleng lemah dan dia kembali menatap Leona.

"Bukan itu tapi aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku untuk membawa seseorang ke sini karena aku butuh bantuan dirinya. Dia adalah orang yang paling bisa ku andalkan saat ku seperti ini dan dia bisa membuat ramuan khusus agar rasa sakit serta membuat tenagaku kembali. "

"Haa.... Benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi, aku akan mengabulkannya. Siapa nama orang itu?. Biar ku suruh bawahanku untuk membawanya ke sini. "

"Rook Hunt. Itulah namanya dan ciri khasnya selalu memakai topi fedora dan memiliki gaya bicara yang khas. "

"Baiklah. Tapi, ingat jangan pernah merepotkanku lagi seperti ini. Kau mengerti kan? "

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah mau mengabulkan permintaanku, Leona. "

"Ya. "

Leona pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan setelah keluar dari sana, Leona segera di sambut Cheka yang menangis ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"HUEEEEEE _OJITAN_! "

"Ada apa, Cheka? Kau ini berisik sekali dari pagi. "

"Itu....hiks.... Kasurnya ada darah. Darahnya....hiks...banyak sekali. Cheka takut melihatnya. "

Leona segera mengecek perkataan Cheka dan memang benar darah yang ada cukup banyak. Tapi, Leona segera menyadari itu darah apa karena itu berasal dari tempat Vil tidur. Segera Leona memanggil dayang perempuannya itu membereskan hal tersebut.

Setelah itu Leona mencoba menenangkan keponakannya.

"Tidak usah takut karena itu darah dari dia. _Obachan_ mu maksudku. Jadi tidak usah takut. "

Bukannya tenang, Cheka malah menangis sejadi-jadinya dan Leona mengutuk kebodohannya beberapa saat lalu karena dia lupa bahwa Cheka masih kecil yang tidak tahu siklus bulanan perempuan. Tapi, Leona baru kali ini melihat darah tersebut sebanyak itu.

Tak lama akhirnya beberapa dayang dayang untuk membereskan hal itu dan juga menenangkan Cheka.

Sungguh pagi yang ribut sekali, pikir Leona.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya Leona pun bertemu dengan orang yang di panggil oleh Vil sebagai Rook Hunt. Leona tidak menyangka jika orang tersebut adalah laki-laki dengan penampilan cukup nyentrik.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Rook Hunt? "

"Benar sekali, _Roi de Leo_. Saya Rook Hunt, sahabat sekaligus perawat dari Vil Schoenheit. "

"Begitu. Mulai sekarang kau akan kerja di sini. Layani dan rawat dia dengan baik. "

"Tentu saja. _Roi de Leo_ , aku harap kau tidak menyakiti perasaan sahabatku itu atau aku akan membongkar semuanya tentangmu. "

"Apa maksudmu hah? "

"Saya tahu semua tentang dirimu dan juga orang dari masa lalumu. Jika kau berani meninggalkan Vil untuk orang itu, aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengambil Vil darimu. "

"Kau berani mengancamku, huh? "

"Saya tidak mengancam, hanya memberi peringatan saja. Tapi, saya berjanji akan menjalankan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya dan aku tidak akan macam-macam juga pada Vil. "

"Terserah saja apa katamu. Tapi, tadi kau bilang mau mengambil Vil dariku? Kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja dia sebelum perjodohan denganku di laksanakan? "

"Sayang sekali, Vil hanya mencintai dirinya dan juga pekerjaannya. Baginya, saya hanya sebatas sahabat dekat saja tapi saya bersyukur dengan hal itu. Tapi, mungkin Vil memiliki perasaan untukmu sehingga dia mau menikah denganmu. "

"Tidak juga. Sudah sana mulai pekerjaan mu dan segala keperluanmu sudah di siapkan. Kalau butuh apapun itu, panggil saja para dayang dan ingat jangan berani menggangguku! "

"Saya mengerti, _Roi de Leo_ ~"

"Yasudah sana keluar. "

Rook pun pergi sesuai kemauan Leona dan setelah Rook pergi entah kenapa percakapan tadi agak membuatnya kesal. Namun, Leona segera menepisnya dan akhirnya dia malah terbayang seseorang dari masa lalunya. 

"Semua tidak akan seperti ini jika kita tidak dipisahkan. Aku merindukanmu, Malleus. "

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, Rook akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Vil dan tentu saja Vil merasa sangat senang karena Rook telah datang, hingga tanpa sadar memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Rook. "

"Tentu saja aku datang jika kau memanggilku, Vil. Kau tampak pucat, apakah keadaannya menjadi semakin parah? "

"Tidak juga tapi jumlahnya sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya dan aku merasa ceroboh sekali karena harus ketahuan di hadapan Leona dan Cheka. Oh, ya, kau sudah berbicara dengan Leona? "

"Sudah tapi kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang ku bicarakan dengannya karena pembicaraan para laki-laki tidak menarik untuk perempuan bukan? "

"Siapa bilang? Selama ini kau selalu bercerita apa saja padaku, Rook. Kenapa kali kau malah seperti menyembunyikannya dariku? Apakah itu sangat privasi? "

"Ya begitulah. Tapi, sepertinya selama di sini kau di rawat dengan baik oleh suam--- **aww**!"

Kata-kata Rook terputus karena dia merasa ada yang menggigit kakinya dan ternyata itu adalah Cheka yang kini menatapnya galak.

"LEPASKAN PELUKANMU DARI _OBACHAN_. _OBACHAN_ ITU PUNYA CHEKA. DASAR LAKI-LAKI MESUM! "

Segera Vil menenangkan Cheka dan memberi pengertian pada anak itu sambil mengelus pipi tembam milik Cheka.

"Cheka, kamu tidak boleh seperti itu. Orang ini adalah sahabatku dan dia adalah orang yang baik. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan selalu menyayangimu Cheka. Ayo minta maaf pada _ojisan_ ini. Kasihan dia jadi kesakitan karena kamu gigit kakinya. Cheka anak baik dan kebanggaan ayahmu kan? "

"Tentu saja begitu! _Ojisan_ genit, aku minta maaf karena sudah menggigit kakimu. Tapi, Cheka tidak suka jika ada orang lain memeluk _obachan_ kecuali _ojitan_. "

Rook hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Cheka dan mengusap lembut Puncak kepala Cheka lalu berkata...

"Aku mengerti dan aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya. Tapi, aku berjanji akan melindungi _obachan_ mu sebaik mungkin. Jadi mulai saat ini ayo kita berteman ya? "

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau _ojisan_ genit macam-macam pada _obachan_ nanti Cheka gigit lagi. Yasudah, Cheka mau main lagi. Bye-bye~"

Anak kecil itu pun keluar dan kembali menyisakan mereka berdua. Rook menatap sahabat sekaligus perempuan yang dia cintai dalam diam. 

"Vil...... "

"Ya? "

"Jika ke depannya terjadi sesuatu padamu atau kau merasa bersedih, maka ingatlah aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku selalu ada di pihakmu meskipun semua atau dunia memusuhimu. Aku tahu kau adalah perempuan paling hebat yang pernah aku temui. Aku yakin ada kebahagiaan yang menunggumu di masa depan. "

Vil pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rook lalu seraya membalasnya.

"Kau ini suka bicara hal yang aneh tapi aku berterima kasih karena kau telah berkata seperti itu untukku. Kau juga harus begitu juga. "

Setelah itu keduanya lanjut membicarakan hal lain sambil mengingat masa lalu mereka dan tentu saja Rook memberikan ramuan buatannya pada Vil agar Vil bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

Tanpa mereka semua tahu, pelan-pelan roda takdir mulai berjalan dan kisah pernikahan Vil dan Leona mulai memasuki babak baru, apakah mereka bisa melewati nya?

.

.

.

.  
  


_To Be Continue_

_._

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex 

Pair :

*Main : Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit (female) 

*Side : Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit (female) 

Leona Kingscholar & Malleus Draconia (female) 

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, akhirnya Farena dan istrinya pun datang untuk menjemput Cheka, anak mereka. Tentu saja Cheka merasa sangat senang karena kedua orang tuanya sudah pulang.

"Ayah, ibu, akhirnya kalian pulang~Cheka rindu sekali dengan ayah dan ibu. "

Cheka langsung memeluk kaki ayahnya dan Farena langsung menggendong anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ayah dan ibu juga rindu sekali denganmu nak. Bagaimana hari-hari mu dengan _ojitan_ dan _obasan_ mu? Apakah menyenangkan? "

"Tentu saja menyenangkan dan obasan sudah seperti ibu kedua Cheka, ayah. Obasan sangat baik dan lembut tapi _ojitan_ juga ikut main serta menemani Cheka tidur. Tapi, _obasan_ sempat terluka dan berdarah. Darahnya banyak sekali ayah, Cheka sampai takut melihatnya. "

Mendengar perkataan Cheka, Farena langsung menatap suami istri yang ada di depannya dan Farena memberikan tatapan pada mereka berdua untuk menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan Cheka.

"Ah begitu ya nak. Istriku, tolong bawa Cheka ke luar dulu ya. Aku ingin bicara dengan Leona dan Vil."

"Baiklah. Cheka sayang, ayo ikut ibu dulu. Kita jalan-jalan ditaman ya. "

"Baik ibu. Ayo kita jalan-jalan. "

Setelah istri Farena dan Cheka sudah menjauh, Farena pun segera menatap lagi keduanya. Tapi, sebelum Farena berbicara tiba-tiba muncul lah seseorang yang asing untuk Farena dan orang yang ditatap Farena sama kagetnya.

Leona yang melihat hal tersebut segera menjelaskan agar kakaknya tidak salah paham.

"Itu sahabat sekaligus asisten pribadinya Vil. Namanya Rook Hunt dan sudah ku cek juga latar belakangnya. Semua aman dan tidak ada masalah. "

Tak lama orang itu pun datang dan menghampiri Vil, Leona, serta Farena. Setelah itu Rook membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya memberi hormat pada Farena.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia Raja. Perkenalkan nama saya Rook Hunt. Saya bekerja sebagai asisten dari nyonya muda Vil. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan menerima keberadaan saya di sini. "

"Angkat kepala mu dan bersikap santai saja, Rook Hunt. "

Rook pun menuruti perkataan Farena dan dia pun langsung memasang sikap tenang. Setelah itu Farena kembali fokus pada Leona dan Vil.

"Leona, Vil, apakah kalian bisa menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan Cheka? "

"Soal itu mungkin kau bisa tanyakan pada orang yang baru datang ini. Sepertinya dia lebih tahu tentang keadaan Vil saat itu. "

"Baiklah. Rook Hunt, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi. "

"Baiklah. Mungkin saya akan menyingkatnya namun jelas. Intinya nyonya muda Vil mengalami penyakit turunan yang biasanya menyerang anak perempuan di keluarga Schoenheit. Penyakit tersebut tidak menular namun bisa sangat berbahaya apabila sang penderita mengalami pendarahan yang serius. "

"Penyakit? Pendarahan? "

"Ya. Darah yang keluar terkadang sangat sulit untuk dihentikan. Jika dalam jumlah kecil tak masalah namun bisa beda cerita jika nyonya muda Vil mengalami pendarahan yang cukup banyak, seperti siklus bulanan dan mungkin melahirkan nantinya. "

"Lalu? "

"Tapi Yang Mulia tenang saja karena saya sudah memiliki obat untuk mempercepat pembekuan darahnya meski belum efektif namun cukup membantu. "

"Begitu ya. Syukurlah tapi darah yang dilihat Cheka itu apa? "

Vil yang sejak tadi diam saja, akhirnya berbicara dan menjawab pertanyaan Farena sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa malu.

"Ah.....itu darah dari siklus bulananku, Farena-niisan. "

Farena pun tidak bertanya lagi dan mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan Rook dan jawaban Vil. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Farena akhirnya bicara lagi pada mereka bertiga.

"Tapi jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada Vil, Leona ku harap kau segera menghubungiku dan aku pasti akan membantu kalian semaksimal mungkin. Vil, kau juga jika butuh apapun segera bilang padaku ya karena kau sudah anggap seperti adikku sendiri. "

"Berisik kau dan aku tidak mau kehidupan pernikahanku di ganggu oleh orang lain, termasuk kau. "

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Leona. Tapi, ku harap kau mau mendengarkan perkataanku tadi demi Vil. "

Leona hanya diam dan tidak mau membalas perkataan kakaknya. Vil yang tahu bagaimana Leona hanya bisa memasang senyum maklum saja sementara Rook sedikit menatap sinis ke arah Leona.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran baikmu, Farena-niisan. Tapi, aku setuju dengan ucapan Leona tadi dan sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin merepotkanmu serta keluargamu. "

"Begitu ya. Tapi, jika suatu saat kalian butuh bantuan, aku selalu ada untuk kalian berdua. Yasudah aku mau kembali ke istana utama dan terima kasih telah menjaga Cheka. Sebagai hadiah aku ingin memberikan ini padamu Vil. "

Farena memberikan Vil sebuah kotak yang agak besar serta sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan Rook segera membantu Vil untuk memegang kotak yang besar.

"Eh? Farena-niisan apakah ini tidak berlebihan? "

"Aku rasa tidak dan ku harap kau menyukainya. Maaf hanya bisa memberikan itu pada top model sepertimu, Vil. Jika kau mau, kau bisa membuka hadiahnya. "

"Ah baiklah. Aku buka hadiah darimu, Farena-niisan. Rook, boleh aku minta tolong buka kan kotak besarnya dan juga mengeluarkan isi dari kotaknya? "

"Baik, nyonya muda. "

Rook pun membuka kotak besar tersebut dan terkaget untuk sesaat lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak tersebut yang ternyata sebuah gaun yang cantik dengan aksen _off shoulder_ berwarna _dark white_ dengan campuran warna emas.

Vil pun hampir tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat, lalu Vil pun menoleh ke arah Farena.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah selamat datang dariku dan aku harap kau memakai itu saat pesta ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan istriku bulan depan. Bukalah satu kotaknya lagi dan isi kotak itu sebagai tanda kau telah resmi jadi bagian dalam keluarga kerajaan. "

Vil pun membuka kotak itu dan kembali terkejut karena di dalam kotak selanjutnya telah ada 1 set perhiasan yang terdiri mahkota, sepasang anting, serta sebuah kalung emas dengan campuran berlian putih.

"Farena-nii san apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku gaun yang tadi saja sudah cukup untukku. "

"Aku rasa tidak dan perhiasan itu, terutama mahkotanya adalah tanda kamu sudah resmi menjadi keluarga kerajaan kami. Mahkota itu dulu di pakai oleh mendiang ibu kami saat beliau menikah dengan ayah kami . Karena beliau sangat sayang pada Leona, akhirnya mahkota itu dititipkan padanya namun Leona malah menyerahkannya padaku. Lalu ibu berpesan suatu saat istri Leona harus memakai mahkota ini di acara resmi keluarga kerajaan. "

Mendadak Vil bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa namun jika di tanya senang atau tidak, Vil sangat merasa senang dan dia suka dengan sesuatu hal yang seperti ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tapi, di sisi lain dia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan mahkota Ratu terdahulu meskipun dia memang istrinya Leona. 

Leona yang melihat ekspresi wajah Vil agak terlihat aneh, akhirnya angkat bicara dan berbicara.

"Kalau kau tak suka atau apalah, kembalikan saja lagi pada kakakku yang bodoh. Selain itu, kau juga jahat pada mendiang ibuku karena menolak pemberian darinya secara tidak langsung. Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tak suka memakainya dengan alasan apalah itu. "

"Bukan aku tidak suka, hanya saja aku merasa tidak pantas memakai benda yang sangat berharga untuk sang Ratu terdahulu. "

"Kenapa kau merasa seperti itu, huh? Karena pernikahan kita yang tidak dilandasi oleh Cinta?. Jika iya, lucu sekali pemikiranmu. Ingat kan perjanjian kita pada malam itu? "

"Aku ingat dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya. Maaf jika aku telah menyinggung perasaanmu dan aku akan menerima mahkota ini dengan senang hati. "

"Terserah. Jangan muncul di hadapanku selama 3 hari ke depan. Aku mau kembali ke kamar. "

Leona pun pergi dan menyisakan tanda tanya bagi Rook serta Farena. Kedua orang itu juga khawatir dengan keadaan Vil setelah mendengar percakapan antara Vil dengan Leona.

"Vil, apa maksud dari perjanjian yang Leona katakan tadi? "

"Maaf soal itu hanya aku dan Leona saja yang boleh tahu, Farena-niisan. "

"Ah maaf tapi aku berharap ke depannya kalian bisa bersatu dan saling mencintai. Yasudah, jaga dirimu dan jangan sungkan jika butuh bantuan. Rook Hunt, tolong jaga adik iparku ini baik-baik ya. "

Rook pun membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil menjawab perkataan Farena.

"Tentu saja saya akan menjaga nyonya muda Vil, Yang Mulia Raja. Saya akan menjaganya dengab segenap jiwa dan raga saya. "

"Baguslah. "

Setelah itu pun Farena pergi keluar dan kembali ke istana utama bersama istri serta anaknya, Cheka.

Vil pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya namun Rook menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengajak Vil berbicara.

"Vil, mau sampai kapan kau mau mempertahankan hubungan pernikahan mu yang hampa ini? "

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja sampai aku tiada karena aku tidak mau keluargaku kenapa-kenapa. Lagipula kenapa kau tumben sekali menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku? "

"Karena aku peduli padamu, apakah aku tidak boleh peduli padamu? "

"Tentu boleh tapi apapun perkataanmu ku tetap pada pendirianku. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku, Rook. "

"Meskipun suatu hari terjadi hal yang membuat hatimu terluka karena kau pelan-pelan mulai jatuh hati pada pangeran itu? "

"Tidak akan pernah, aku atau Leona tidak akan saling jatuh Cinta dan aku jamin perasaanku tidak akan terluka sama sekali. "

"Seperti biasa kau selalu percaya diri dan keras kepala tapi itulah dirimu. Tapi, kau harus selalu ingat perkataanku ketika kita bertemu lagi beberapa hari yang lalu. "

"Tentu aku akan mengingatnya. Aku mau kembali ke kamar ku karena aku ingin beristirahat. "

" _Oui_. "

Tanpa Vil tahu Rook tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan iba karena orang yang paling dia cintai harus berada dalam dekapan orang yang tidak mencintainya serta tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan pun berlalu dan sesuai perkataan Farena bulan lalu, Farena mengundang sang adik dan Vil untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya.

Vil pun sudah memulai mempersiapkan dirinya dari beberapa jam lalu dan tentu saja di bantu oleh para dayang. _Make-up_ , gaun, tatanan rambut, alas kaki, serta perhiasaan harus di persiapkan sebaik mungkin.

Pada akhirnya Vil sudah siap dan sudah tampil cantik dalam balutan gaun pemberian Farena bulan lalu lengkap dengan perhiasaannya juga. Kini Vil tengah menunggu yang Leona yang masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah sesaat menunggu, Leona pun hadir dan penampilannya tampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Leona menjadi lebih menawan dari sebelumnya.

Leona memakai satu set _tuxedo_ dengan warna yang hampir sama dengan gaun milik Vil.

Rambutnya pun tertata rapih dengan di ikat satu di bagian bawah. Leona benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pangeran hingga membuat sang istri terpesona untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Terpesona olehku, huh? "

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedikit kaget karena orang seperti mu bisa rapih juga. "

"Tentu saja bisa bodoh! Ayo kita segera ke sana dan ingat disana bersikaplah sewajarnya anggota kerajaan. Jaga ucapan dan sikapmu selama di sana. "

"Tanpa kau beritahu, aku sudah mengerti. "

"Baguslah. "

Setelah itu Vil dan Leona berangkat menuju pesta dengan di temani oleh Rook serta beberapa ksatria yang menjaga mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Vil dan Leona tiba di istana utama. Seketika keduanya masuk, semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua yang sedang bergandengan tangan (Vil memegang lengan Leona) sambil berjalan menuju tempat di mana Farena dan istrinya berada.

Tak sedikit yang berbisik mengenai mereka berdua, tentu saja dengan kedua kubu yang saling bertentangan. 

"Wah pangeran Leona dan istrinya tampil menarik sekali malam ini. Keduanya tampak serasi dan terlihat seperti lukisan. "

_"Tampan dan cantik. Rasanya senang sekali melihat mereka berdua. "_

_"Lihatlah mahkota yang dipakai istrinya pangeran kedua, bukankah itu mahkota Ratu terdahulu? Apakah istrinya itu memohon itu mendapatkan mahkota itu? "_

_"Masih tidak tahu diri ya si pangeran kedua dan sekarang mengajak istrinya yang gila harta. "_

Vil ingin sekali membalas perkataan mereka yang seenaknya saja berkata demikian tentang dirinya dan juga Leona. Tapi, dia ingat perkataan Leona sebelum mereka jalan dan akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja sambil terus berjalan. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka berdua mengucapkan selamat pada sang Raja dan sang Ratu.

"Selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahan sang Raja dan Ratu. "

"Terima kasih, Leona dan Vil. Wah aku senang kalian datang dan Leona lihatlah betapa cantiknya istrimu ini. Mahkota ibu yang dia pakai tampak cocok sekali dengan dirinya. "

"Farena-niisan jangan begitu, nanti sang Ratu bisa cemburu jika memujiku berlebihan seperti itu. "

"Tenang saja Vil, aku tidak akan marah karena aku tahu Farena orangnya memang seperti itu dan Farena bilang sendiri jika kau sudah seperti adik perempuannya sendiri. Selain itu kau memang cantik sekali malam ini dan mahkota yang kau pakai tampak cocok sekali denganmu. Aku rasa ibunda Farena akan senang melihat nya. "

"Yang Mulia Ratu terlalu berlebihan dan jika di bandingkan dengan anda, saya bukan apa-apa. Tapi, saya sangat berterima kasih dengan pujian yang anda berikan. "

Untuk beberapa saat Vil terus berbincang dengan sang Ratu dan sang Raja. Leona yang merasa bosan akhirnya memilih untuk mencari tempat sepi karena pada dasarnya Leona tidak begitu suka tempat yang ramai.

Pada akhirnya Leona memilih untuk tiduran di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di balkon luar. Langit malam tampak cerah sehingga Bintang dan Bulan terlihat dengan jelas. 

Semuanya terasa damai hingga sebuah suara perempuan yang sedikit berteriak yang terdengar begitu nyaring dan tentu saja Leona tidak menyukai suara tersebut.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG BERKALI-KALI JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU MENIKAH DENGANMU KARENA TERPAKSA DAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH CINTA PADAMU! "

Untuk sesaat seseorang lainnya terdiam dan akhirnya memilih berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit pelan.

"Apakah karena kau masih mencintai orang itu? "

"Ya. Aku masih mencintai nya bahkan hingga detik ini. Aku tahu kisahku dengannya tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia namun aku ingin bersamanya hingga akhir hayatku. "

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika dia sudah menikah dengan seseorang? "

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, aku ingin tetap bersamanya. Aku masih mencintainya. "

"Malleus, kau egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaanku serta perasaan wanita yang di nikahi oleh pangeran itu! Aku harus apa agar kau bisa mencintaku? "

"Tidak ada. Kau cukup pergi dari kehidupanku kemudian ceraikan aku. "

Karena merasa sudah sangat kesal, laki-laki yang berdebat dengan perempuan tersebut hendak menamparnya namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Jangan sekalipun kau berani melukai dirinya atau aku akan mengirimmu ke akhirat sana. "

Ya, orang tersebut adalah Leona yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Malleus. Tentu saja Malleus merasa sangat senang dan begitupula dengan Leona. Leona yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan suami Malleus pun mengeratkan pegangannya. Tentu saja yang di genggam mulai kesakitan.

"Sakit! Hei bodoh lepaskan tanganku! "

"Memangnya kau siapa berani memerintah seorang pangeran, hah? "

"Aku suami dari _Queen Valley of Thorns_. "

"Tapi, kau bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau dan bagaimana latar belakangmu. "

"Kau berani mengancamku? "

"Tentu saja. Demi Malleus, aku tidak akan takut untuk melawanmu dan lagipula Malleus tidak menganggapmu sebagai suami kan? "

"Berisik! Jadi kau pangeran yang tidak tahu diri yang masih saja mencintai istri orang lain sementara dirinya sudah memiliki istri. Benar-benar rendahan sekali. Kau juga Malleus sama seperti pangeran kedua ini, bodoh dan murahan!"

Leona pun langsung memberikan sebuah tinjuan ke pasangan Malleus dan tentu saja dibalas. Kemudian ribut-ribut itu pun terdengar hingga ke dalam dan Farena langsung menuju tempat di mana adiknya dan tamu lainnya berkelahi. Sesampainya di sana, Farena menyuruh beberapa ksatria untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. 

Pada akhirnya dengan susah payah keduanya bisa di pisahkan dan Farena langsung bertanya pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Tuan, Leona, kalian ini apa-apaan? Kenapa membuat keributan? "

Selain Farena, Vil dan Rook ikut ke tempat tersebut sementara sang Ratu tetap berada di dalam agar Cheka tidak ikut melihat keadaan yang tidak pantas buat anak kecil tersebut.

"Tanyakan saja pada adik mu yang murahan itu, Yang Mulia. "

Farena langsung menatap ke arah Leona dan Farena sedikit terkejut karena dia melihat seseorang yang seharusnya sudah menjauh dari kehidupan adiknya namun kini kembali lagi bahkan berani menyentuh adiknya lagi.

"Leona, jangan bilang kau berkelahi karena dia? "

Jika menyangkut Malleus, Leona akan melawan dan bisa memusuhi siapapun. Leona kini menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya dan kemudian menjawab dengan nada bicara yang sinis.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kau mau apa? Mau mengusir Malleus lagi? "

"Tidak juga. Tapi, kau harus ingat Leona! Kau sudah memiliki istri dan kau seharusnya bisa menjaga perasaannya! "

"Persetan dengan pernikahanku dengan Vil. Bagiku Vil hanya sekedar orang asing yang memiliki status menjadi istriku saja. Aku hanya membutuhkan Malleus dalam hidupku. "

Rook yang mendengar perkataan Leona, hampir saja melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil yang di sembunyikannya di kantung dalam jasnya namun ditahan oleh Vil yang menatapnya untuk tetap diam dan tidak melakukan hal bodoh.

Vil pun menepuk punggung Farena kemudian berkata pada sang Raja.

"Lebih baik Farena-niisan mengajak tamu tadi ke dalam dan biarkan Leona menenangkan dirinya dulu. Aku tidak keberatan jika Leona ingin menenangkan diri dengan dirinya. "

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu Vil? "

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Farena-niisan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. "

Mendengar setiap ucapan Vil, entah kenapa Farena merasa simpati padanya karena Vil terlihat sangat sabar dan juga tenang menghadapi situasi yang sangat mengesalkan dan rumit.

Pada akhirnya Farena melakukan apa yang dikatakan Vil tapi sebelum dia masuk ke dalam istana, Farena mengatakan sesuatu pada adiknya.

"Jika kau bertindak kelewatan dan tidak menghargai Vil maka aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu dan juga dia. "

"Berisik kau! "

"Leona, sudahlah. Ayo tenangkan dirimu dulu dan juga obati lukamu. "

Mendengar Malleus berkata demikian, Leona pun menurutinya. Pada akhirnya sebuah awalan baru bagi Vil pun terjadi dan Vil tidak menyangka harus menghadapi kenyataan buruk ini dalam waktu yang amat cepat. Vil merasa kehidupannya ke depan nanti tidak akan setenang biasanya.

Karena berpikir demikian, ekspresi wajah Vil mendadak terlihat sendu dan muram yang tentu saja membuat Rook merasa kasihan sekaligus ingin marah pada Leona. Tapi, demi Vil, Rook memilih menahan dirinya untuk tidak melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Leona.

"Vil... "

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Vil pun menoleh ke arah Rook.

"Ya? Kenapa? "

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini? Apakah kau tidak merasa sedikit pun melihat suamimu bersama wanita lainnya? "

Vil hanya tersenyum dan menatap ke arah lainnya lalu menjawab.

"Aku tidak berhak untuk itu karena aku dan Leona sudah saling berjanji untuk saling tidak jatuh cinta dan tidak mencampuri kehidupan satu sama lain. Meskipun aku tahu Leona sejak lama tapi bagiku Leona hanyalah kenalan lama. Tidak lebih dari itu dan kau juga tahu tentang hal tersebut bukan?. Aku rasa aku tidak masalah dengan hal seperti itu. "

"Kau yakin? "

"Tentu sa----"

"Jika suatu hari Leona memilih untuk menikahi orang itu dan mengusirmu dari istana, apakah keamanan keluargamu dan dirimu masih tetap terjaga?. Kau harus ingat jika pernikahan mu itu juga menjadi penolong keluargamu dan jika kau berpikir demikian maka kau membuat keluargamu dalam bahaya. "

Vil terdiam dan memikirkan kata-kata Rook barusan. Seketika dirinya merasa panik dan sebuah tepukan pelan membuatnya terkejut.

"Jika itu terjadi maka aku akan melindungi keluargamu dan dirimu. "

"Eh? Maksudmu? "

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, jika kau mengalami kesusahan maka aku harus membantumu hingga batas maksimal yang ku bisa. Tapi, perempuan bernama Malleus itu kenapa ada di sini? Apakah dia diundang oleh Yang Mulia Ratu ? "

"Kamu kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Malleus itu, Rook? "

"Tidak begitu. Tapi, jangan dipikirkan dan jika ada apa-apa aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Vil. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Rook. "

"You're welcome. "

Pada akhirnya Farena, Vil, serta Rook kembali masuk ke dalam istana. Sementara itu Leona dan Malleus pun sedang duduk berdua di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di taman istana. Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam, namun Leona tiba-tiba memeluk Malleus dan tentu Malleus membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Malleus, aku rindu padamu. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi. "

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Leona. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu setelah dulu orang tuamu melarang kita untuk bertemu. Ah....tapi apakah istrimu itu akan marah pa---"

Sebelum Malleus menyelesaikan ucapannya, Leona melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memberikan sebuah ciuman pada Malleus. Tentu saja ciuman tersebut sangat terasa mengebu-gebu dan Malleus pun mempersilahkan Leona untuk menciumnya lebih jauh.

Tak hanya ciuman, tangan Leona mulai berani meraba bagian leher dan dada milik Malleus yang tentu saja membuat Malleus sedikit melenguh nikmat. Namun, sadar mereka berdua sedang berada di luar, Malleus langsung mendorong tubuh Leona yang sejak tadi memeluk dan meraba tubuhnya.

"Tahan dirimu, Leona. Lagipula di dalam sedang ada pesta bukan?. "

"Siapa yang peduli? Aku sudah rindu dengan dirimu, Malleus. "

"Aku tahu dan sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal tersebut, huh?. Jika kau mau melakukannya, ayo pindah ke tempat yang lebih tertutup saja. "

"Hoo~ jadi kau juga ingin segera melakukannya juga hm? "

"Bu....Bukan begitu! Pokoknya jika kau ingin macam-macam lebih baik di tempat tertutup. "

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke istanaku, _my Queen_."

Leona pun mengenggam tangan Malleus dan Malleus pun membalasnya. Keduanya pun pergi menuju ke istana milik Leona dan melanjutkan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan tadi tanpa tahu nanti apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam sejak keributan tadi akhirnya Vil meminta izin pulang duluan bersama dengan Rook. Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya pun sampai di istana milik Leona dan ketika Vil melewati kamar Leona, samar-samar dia mendengar suara Leona dan Seseorang lainnya.

Suara tersebut saling bersahutan dan di seling beberapa desahan yang membuat Vil seketika merasa kehilangan tenaganya entah karena apa. Karena kamarnya tidak begitu tertutup rapat, Vil pun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat Leona yang tentu saja berstatus suaminya kini tengah melakukan ' ** _sesuatu_** ' dengan orang lain.

Tiba-tiba mata Vil ditutup oleh seseorang dan seseorang itu berbisik padanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melihat hal tersebut, Vil. Meskipun kau tidak mencintainya tapi kalian sudah terikat dalam jalinan tali pernikahan dan melihat apa yang kau lihat tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima dengan mudah. "

Vil yang awalnya kaget perlahan tenang karena orang tersebut adalah Rook. Tentu saja Rook menatap dengan tatapan ingin membunuh kedua orang yang menyakiti perasaan orang yang dicintainya. 

"Aku tahu itu, Rook. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku menuju kamarku? Rasanya kakiku terasa lemas sekali. "

"Tentu. Berpegangan yang eratlah padaku, Vil. "

Rook pun segera menggendong Vil seperti seorang tuan Putri dan membawanya ke Vil ke kamar milik Vil. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Vil hanya termenung setelah melihat kejadian beberapa saat lalu dan seharusnya hal tersebut bisa Leona lakukan padanya karena sudah menjadi tugas Vil untuk melayani suaminya. 

Melihat Vil seperti itu, Rook menjadi iba dan seketika Rook mempunyai ide agar kedua orang tersebut mendapat balasan yang setimpal dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Vil meskipun Vil sendiri menolak rasa sakitnya itu.

Sungguh menjadi suatu malam yang penuh rasa campur aduk di dalamnya dan bagaimanakah nasib pernikahan Leona serta Vil ke depannya?

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex**

**Pair :**

***Main : Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit (female) **

***Side : Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit (female) **

**Leona Kingscholar & Malleus Draconia (female) **

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

.

Hari pun berganti dan hampir semalaman Vil tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Kejadian yang dia lihat terus berputar dalam otaknya dan Vil sendiri bingung kenapa kejadian itu terus menerus ada tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Kenapa aku selalu teringat apa yang ku lihat semalam? Lalu rasa tidak nyaman apa ini? "

Vil pun akhirnya memilih untuk turun dari ranjang tidurnya dan hendak menyegarkan diri dengan berjalan-jalan ditaman. Namun, baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Vil pun saling bertatapan dengan Malleus. Ketika melihat sosok Malleus, entah kenapa Vil merasa tidak asing dengannya.

Malleus yang melihat sosok Vil terlihat seperti kaget dan tidak percaya sekaligus ada perasaan bersalah di sana. Vil merupakan teman lama Malleus, bisa dibilang Malleus itu satu angkatan juga dengan Leona dan Vil. Dulu mereka sering sekali berbincang banyak hal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi, setelah lulus sekolah dan Vil semakin tenar, hubungan pertemanan itu terputus lalu pada akhirnya Malleus bertemu lagi dengan Vil.

"Vil.... Apakah itu kamu? "

Vil untuk sejenak menatap bingung ke arah Malleus dan Malleus memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya yanh seakan keduanya sudah berteman sejak lama. Segera Vil membalas pertanyaan Malleus.

"Iya, aku Vil. Tapi, apakah sebelumnya kita bertemu? Maksudku sebelum pesta semalam. "

Malleus pun hanya bisa merasa bingung dan kaget mendengar jawaban Vil. Vil berkata seolah dia tidak ingat akan Malleus dan Malleus mencoba mengira apa yang terjadi pada Vil hingga bisa lupa pada dirinya.

"Apakah kamu tidak ingat denganku? "

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku belum pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. "

"Begitu ya.....!!"

Tiba-tiba Malleus teringat akan ucapan Leona semalam yang menyebut Vil sebagai istri dari Leona, meskipun Leona mengatakan jika dia tidak mencintai Vil. Kemudian hal terlarang yang dia lakukan bersama Leona semalam membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah dan juga terkejut. Tanpa sadar dia telah melakukan hal tersebut dengan suami dari temannya sendiri, meskipun Malleus masih mencintai Leona.

"Jadi, kamu itu benar istrinya Leona ya? "

"Secara tertulis memang benar namun tidak berlaku dalam kehidupan Leona. Sudah puas menjalin kasih lamamu dengan Leona? Sudah puas juga menikmati satu sama lain tanpa ada rasa malu? "

Vil awalnya tidak ingin marah namun entah kenapa melihat wajah Malleus rasanya terasa menyebalkan dan membuat ucapannya terdengar cukup sinis.

Tapi saat Malleus hendak ingin menjawab dan menjelaskan apa yang ada, Leona pun datang dan tiba-tiba saja menampar pipi Vil dengan cukup kencang hingga tampak bekas tamparan Leona di pipi Vil. Vil tentu saja terkejut bukan main dan hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegang pipinya.

"Puas atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu, Vil. Sejak kapan kau berani menyampuri urusanku, huh?. Kau harus ingat, kau itu cuma orang asing untukku dan yang paling penting aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Sekali lagi kau berani berkata atau bertanya tidak sopan pada Malleus atau bahkan bersikap kasar, aku tidak akan segan untuk membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup. Malleus, ayo tinggalkan perempuan bodoh ini. "

Melihat perlakuan Leona pada Vil tentu membuat Malleus terkejut bukan main. Leona yang selalu lembut pada perempuan bisa seperti itu pada istrinya sendiri karena membela dirinya. Seketika Malleus merasa menjadi orang paling jahat dan tentu dia tidak ingin hal seperti tadi terjadi. Pada akhirnya Malleus pun memilih menuruti saja dan keduanya meninggalkan Vil yang masih terpaku sambil memegang pipinya yang masih memerah.

"Ugh... "

Ternyata tamparan tadi cukup membuat dirinya mengalami mimisan karena aliran darah kecil keluar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya. 

"Sakit sekali rasanya dan aku tidak menyangka jika Leona bisa sekasar itu padaku demi membela perempuan murahan itu. Kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini? Tapi, aku lari pun tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun...hiks...hiks... "

Perlahan emosi Vil pun berubah menuju menjadi tidak stabil dan akhirnya dia pun menangis. Lalu bersamaan dengan itu pun Rook datang dan langsung menghampiri Vil dengan tatapan sangat khawatir.

"Vil, kenapa kau menangis? "

Vil yang menutupi wajahnya hanya memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi pertanda dia tidak apa-apa. Rook yang merasa tidak percaya akhirnya mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Vil dan membujuknya.

"Vil, ku mohon jangan seperti ini dan melihatmu seperti ini membuatku merasa sedih. "

Pada akhirnya Vil pun pelan-pelan menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan seketika Rook kaget melihat bekas tamparan di pipi Vil serta hidung Vil yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Rook yang merasa amarahnya memuncak berniat pergi mencari Leona dan ingin menghabisinya namun Vil menghentikannya.

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan hal itu. Aku tahu aku terlihat bodoh mengatakan hal ini padamu, Rook. Tapi, aku tidak mau jika kau sampai kenapa-kenapa karena membelaku. Aku sangat mengerti kebaikanmu tapi aku tidak ingin kau membuang masa depanmu demi diriku. "

"Tapi, ini sudah mulai tidak wajar untukmu. Aku tidak jamin kau ke depannya akan baik-baik saja. "

"Rook, ku mohon percayalah padaku dan jangan lalukan hal tidak baik. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaikku. Aku akan berusaha menghadapi hal ini sebisaku dan aku percaya setelah ini akan ada kebahagiaan untukku. "

"Kenapa kau bisa merasa seyakin itu? "

"Karena ada dirimu sebagai sahabatku yang akan selalu menemaniku. "

Seketika Rook hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Vil. Tapi, Rook berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Vil dan membuat Vil tersenyum.

Tak lama Rook mengantarkan Vil ke kamarnya untuk merawat bekas tamparan Leona di pipi Vil dan juga memberinya obat untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti dan Vil memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan. Terkadang Vil tidak bisa kembali ke istana karena pekerjaannya yang padat serta suka berada di lokasi yang cukup jauh.

Sementara itu Malleus pun meminta izin pada Leona untuk kembali ke negerinya dan Leona menyetujuinya dengan berat hati. Tentu saja dengan kepulangan Malleus membuat Leona menjadi sedikit berubah terutama pada Vil.

Kala itu Vil baru saja kembali dari pekerjaannya yang mengharuskannya pergi ke luar kota selama 3 hari dan ketika pulang dia di sambut oleh wajah dan perkataan sinis Leona.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Vil. Ku kira kau memilih untuk menjual dirimu pada para pemilik brand yang mengkontrak dirimu. Semakin ke sini kau juga jadi makin kurang ajar karena tidak memberikan kabar pada pihak istana. "

Rook yang mendengar hal tersebut tentu saja merasa panas tapi dia memilih untuk diam sambil mengamati Vil yang sejak tadi hanya menatap lurus ke arah Leona.

Vil yang merasa sangat lelah, akhirnya menjadi terpancing amarahnya dan dia pun membalas perkataan Leona.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kingscholar ! Tidak cukup dengan menamparku kemarin? Terus sekarang kau mengataiku murahan? Kamu tidak berkaca pada dirimu sendiri, hm?. Aku sudah menghubungi pihak istana tapi ku rasa kau tidak ada waktu untuk mengeceknya karena sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Putri tidak tahu diri itu. "

Mendengar Malleus di sindir seperti itu membuat Leona langsung naik pitam dan hampir saja menampar Vil kembali namun kali ini dihalangi oleh Rook.

Leona langsung menatap tajam ke arah Rook yang masih memegang tangannya dengan erat. Tentu saja Rook menatap Leona dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam.

"Apa hakmu menghentikanku untuk menampar istri kurang ajar seperti dia? "

"Tentu saja saya berhak melindungi sahabat sekaligus menjalankan perintah Yang Mulia Raja Farena yang menugaskan saya untuk menjaga nyonya muda Vil, termasuk dari suaminya yang sekarang sedang buta hatinya karena bertemu lagi cinta terlarangnya. "

"Diam kau, brengsek! Kau tidak berhak mengucapkan hal itu padaku !"

"Saya hanya bicara kenyataan saja, Yang Mulia Pangeran Kedua. "

Leona pun segera melayangkan tinjuan pada Rook dan karena Rook tidak siap akhirnya dia terkena pukulan dari Leona. Tentu saja Leona tidak berhenti sampai situ dan berniat untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Rook. Segera Rook berdiri dan bersiap melawan Leona.

Vil tentu saja tidak suka melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang dan dia berusaha menghentikan Leona dengan cara menggenggam tangannya.

"Leona! Aku mohon hentikan semua ini! "

"Berisik kau perempuan berisik! "

Karena tenaga Leona cukup kuat dan Vil yang tidak dalam kondisi yang fit, akhirnya Vil terdorong cukup keras hingga tanpa sengaja kepalanya terhantuk pinggiran meja yang agak tajam.

Mendengar suara yang cukup keras tersebut membuat Leona kembali menoleh dan Rook segera menghampiri Vil yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan sedikit luka di bagian pelipisnya.

"Vil! Bisakah kau mendengar suaraku? Vil? "

Namun tidak ada respon apapun saat Rook yang panik bertanya pada Vil yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara Leona tiba-tiba menjadi tersadar akan perlakuannya selama ini pada Vil. Leona memandang tangannya yang beberapa saat lalu mendorong Vil hingga membuatnya terluka. 

Leona pun yang hendak mendekati Vil, tiba-tiba terkejut karena Rook langsung berdiri sambil menggendong tubuh Vil dan sebelum Rook pergi dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Leona.

"Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan dan aku akan memastikan kau akan menyesal karena membuat Vil menderita seperti ini. "

Setelah itu Rook pergi dan memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan mobil untuk membawa Vil ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tak butuh waktu lama keramaian itu menghilang bersamaan dengan deru suara mobil yang terdengar menjauh dari istana milik Leona.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan Vil pun masih belum sadarkan diri meskipun kata dokter yang menangani Vil tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius, hanya lecet dan sedikit benturan di bagian samping. 

Farena yang mendengar kejadian tersebut langsung memanggil sang adik dan membawanya ikut ke rumah sakit yang ternyata milik keluarga kerajaan. Farena yang biasanya santai dan tenang, sekarang terlihat sebaliknya bahkan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka memilih untuk menepi daripada terkena amukan sang Raja.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar rawat khusus Vil, Farena langsung memberikan sebuah tinjuan pada pipi Leona dan tentu saja tinjuan tersebut cukup keras hingga membuat pipi Leona lebam serta hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH KELEWATAN LEONA! LIHAT LAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIMU SENDIRI? LIHAT! "

Leona memilih diam dan dia pun menatap Vil yang kini masih tertidur diatas ranjang rawat karena belum sadarkan diri. Leona merasa menyesal karena telah berlaku kasar pada Vil hingga membuat Vil menjadi seperti sekarang. 

"Aku memang bersalah dan menyesal membuat Vil menjadi seperti itu. "

Perlahan amarah Farena menurun setelah mendengar ucapan sang adik namun rasa kesal masih terasa di hatinya dan Farena tidak habis pikir kenapa sang adik bisa berbuat hal gila yang hampir saja membahayakan nyawa adik iparnya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu hal buruk pada Vil maka aku tidak akan segan untuk menindakmu secara tegas termasuk memasukkan mu ke dalan penjara. Sekarang kau temani Vil hingga dia sadarkan diri. "

"Tapi sudah ada Rook Hunt kan? "

"Pokoknya kau yang harus menjaga karena Vil seperti ini karena dari perbuatanmu. Awas saja kalau kau berani melawan perintahku, aku akan memastikan hukumanmu akan jadi lebih berat nantinya. "

"Cih....baiklah. Sudah kau pergi sana dan bawa pengawal bodohnya Vil itu. "

"Rook, ikut aku kembali ke istana dan biarkan Leona yang menjaga Vil. "

"Baik, Yang Mulia. "

Rook mau tak mau harus menuruti perkataan Farena meskipun agak berat meninggalkan Vil bersama dengan orang yang mencelakainya beberapa saat lalu. Tak lama sosok Rook pun menghilang bersama dengan Farena. Kini hanya ada Leona dan Vil yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Leona menatap sang istri dengan seksama dan rasa menyesal kembali menyelimutinya melihat kondisi Vil yang dilihat terlihat pucat dan juga sedikit kurus meskipun aslinya memang sudah kurus.

"Maafkan aku, Vil. Maaf karena telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini dan jika kau sudah sadar nanti, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu apabila kau memintaku untuk menjauh dari Malleus. Aku tidak bisa karena sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya. "

Tapi hanya ruangan rawat yang sunyi yang menjadi saksi setiap ucapan Leona dan akhirnya Leona memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar di sofa karena rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Vil yang kini masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya tengah bermimpi tentang masa lalunya ketika dia masih bersekolah. Kemudian sebuah memori terputar di hadapannya yang dimana dirinya saat muda dulu selalu bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan lainnya.

Vil saat muda dan seseorang lainnya hanya di tunjukkan lewat punggung mereka saja. Kini keduanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan Vil mencoba untuk mendengarkannya.

_"Ne, Vil bagaimana rencanamu setelah lulus dari sekolah nanti ? "_

_"Aku ingin menjadi model profesional dan mungkin menjadi aktris juga. Walaupun sekarang sudah di mulai tapi aku ingin lebih bersinar lagi. Kamu sendiri bagaimana? "_

_"Aku tidak tahu tapi yang pasti aku harus kembali ke kampung halamanku dan mungkin saja aku akan di jodohkan oleh orang tua ku. "_

_"Eh? Perjodohan? Jadi artinya kamu akan menikah dengan seseorang ya? "_

_"Ya, kira-kira begitulah. Oh, ya, kamu tahu tidak senior kita yang berkulit eksotis itu namanya siapa? "_

_"Eh? Yang mana? "_

_"Itu yang memiliki bekas luka di kelopak mata kirinya. "_

_"Oh dia ya. Leona Kingscholar namanya kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Jangan bilang kau suka padanya ya? "_

_"Ti.... Tidak. Hanya saja kemarin orang itu menabrakku tanpa meminta maaf. "_

_"Wah kurang ajar sekali. Perlu ku beri pelajaran padanya? "_

_"Aku rasa tidak perlu dan aku takut malah nanti membuat keadaan menjadi tambah kacau. "_

_"Tapi jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf padamu, Malleus. "_

Seketika Vil yang mendengarkan percakapan dirinya dulu dan melihat masa lalunya mendadak di Serang rasa sakit yang hebat di kepalanya. Kemudian muncul lah memori di mana Vil mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat sebagian ingatannya hilang dan kini Vil dihadapkan pada kenyataan baru yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Jadi...... Malleus itu sahabatku ketika aku masih sekolah dulu? Lalu keadaan sekarang.....ugh.... Kepalaku sakit sekali... "

Setelah itu muncul lah memori di mana Vil melihat Leona serta Malleus sedang melakukan hubungan intim tepat dihadapannya. Lalu memori di mana dia diperlakukan secara kasar oleh Leona, suaminya sendiri.

"Jadi.... Apakah aku menjadi penghalang bagi mereka berdua? Apakah aku menjadi perebut kebahagiaan Malleus? arghhh kepalaku!!! "

Bersamaan dengan itu Vil pun mulai tersadar dan dia pun berteriak cukup keras hingga membuat Leona terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ARGGHH SAKIT! "

Leona segera menghampiri Vil kemudian bertanya pada istrinya yang sudah membuka matanya serta merasa kesakitan.

"Vil? Bagian mana yang sakit? Apakah kau bisa mendengar suaraku? "

Saat Leona hendak menggenggam tangan Vil, entah reflek atau apa Vil langsung menepis tangan Leona dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku! "

Leona tentu kaget bukan main. Vil biasanya tidak seperti ini meskipun Vil berkata tidak mencintainya. Namun, diperlakukan berbeda dari biasanya cukup membuat Leona terkejut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan panggilkan dokter dulu. "

Leona pun memanggil sang dokter dengan alat komunikasi khusus dan tak lama dokter datang lalu memeriksa keadaan Vil. 

Setelah beberapa pemeriksaan telah selesai dilakukan, Leona pun bertanya pada dokter bagaimana kondisi luka Vil.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku? "

"Nyonya Vil sepertinya pernah mengalami amnesia sebagian dan tampaknya ingatan yang hilang pun telah kembali namun membawa dampak buruk bagi dirinya yang sekarang. Selain itu, belakangan nyonya Vil tidak makan dengan teratur dan juga terjadi peningkatan stress yang cukup signifikan. Untuk lukanya sendiri tidak begitu gawat dan beberapa minggu ke depan akan sembuh. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Sama-sama, Yang Mulia. Tapi, di usahakan nyonya Vil berada dalam keadaan rileks dan tenang agar rasa sakit di kepala dan lukanya tidak sering kambuh. "

"Aku akan berusaha untuk itu. "

"Baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. "

Dokter pun keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baik Leona maupun Vil tidak ada yang bicara. Tapi, pada akhirnya Leona memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf jika aku belakangan ini sering kasar dan marah tanpa alasan yang jelas padamu. Seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu. Jika kau i---"

"Kamu kira aku apa, hah? Kemarin kasar padaku namun kini malah sebaliknya. Kamu tahu? Pada akhirnya aku malah menikahi seseorang yang dulunya di sukai oleh sahabatku dan mereka berdua bisa bersatu namun aku kini berada di antara mereka. Rasanya aku menyesal menikah dengan dengannya tapi di sisi lain aku tak mau keluargaku dalam bahaya dan aku tidak ingin bermain-main dengan janji pernikahan yang sudah ku ucapkan saat di altar pernikahan. "  
  


Leona memilih diam sementara Vil masih berbicara dan Leona sedikit paham dengan perkataan Vil serta posisi Vil sekarang. Keadaan yang semakin rumit sejak munculnya Malleus serta tahunya hubungan persahabatan Malleus dengan Vil.

"Kamu pasti kaget mendengar hubunganku dengan Putri mahkota murahan itu kan? Aku juga kaget karena aku tidak menyangka jika dulu aku bersahabat dengannya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi tapi karena kamu, aku jadi harus ingat kembali. "

"Vil, jangan beraninya kau menghina Malleus seperti itu! "

"Mulai lagi dirimu dan melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus. Kamu tidak malu dengan apa yang kamu lakukan? Lalu kamu mau menampar atau bahkan mau membunuhku, hm?. Silahkan saja tapi aku akan memastikan dia akan bernasib sama sepertiku yaitu menghilang dari dunia ini. "

Merasa kesal dengan ancaman Vil, Leona tanpa sadar langsung mencekik leher Vil dan tentu saja Vil kaget namun dia memilih untuk tetap tenang sambil menatap Leona dengan tatapan merendahkan. Tentu saja Leona semakin mengeratkan cekikannya pada Vil.

"Ugh.... "

Vil mulai merasa lemas dan perlahan pandangannya mulai menggelap tapi tiba-tiba rasa sesak pada lehernya hilang dan terdengar sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang seperti menabrak sesuatu.

"Yang Mulia, anda sudah mulai berani mengabaikan ancaman saya waktu itu ya? Apakah anda sudah tidak sayang lagi pada nyawa anda atau anda ingin perempuan yang anda cintai hilang dari dunia ini? "

Leona pun segera bangun dan memberikan perlawanan. Tentu saja Vil langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba untuk melerai Rook yang datang entah dari mana dan suaminya, Leona. Namun, kali ini dia berusaha hati-hati agar tidak mengalami hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"ROOK! LEONA! HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN KALIAN BERDUA! "

Teriakan Vil membuat keduanya berhenti dan memilih menjauh. Rook pun segera menghampiri Vil yang hampir saja terjatuh karena mulai merasa sakit lagi kepalanya. Leona yang melihat pemandangan di depannya entah kenapa merasa tidak suka hingga dia pun kembali berbicara pada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Vil, lihatlah dirimu juga. Bukankah kau juga sama rendahnya sepertiku?. Kau bermesraan dengan seseorang yang kau bilang sahabatmu itu dan sahabatnya juga tidak tahu diri dengan posisinya. "

"Apa maks---"

"Saya memang tidak tahu diri tapi saya lebih bisa menjaga perasaan dan menyayangi orang yang saya cintai dengan baik! Saya mencintai Vil jauh sebelum menikah dengan anda tapi sayangnya Vil jatuh pada orang yang salah. Jangan berani menyamakan Vil denganmu karena Vil tidak pernah sekalipun menggodaku karena aku tahu dia hanya menganggapku teman. "

Vil pun sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Rook dan Vil tidak menyangka jika Rook tetap masih mencintainya meskipun Vil sudah menolaknya waktu itu. Meskipun begitu Vil tetap menganggap Rook sebagai sahabat yang paling berarti untuknya. Rook selalu ada untuknya dan selalu membelanya. Tapi, Vil tidak menyalahkan perkataan Leona soal Rook karena statusnya yang menjadi istri Leona.

"Rook, sudahlah. Leona ku mohon keluar dari ruangan ini karena aku ingin istirahat. Kamu juga, Rook. Aku ingin sendiri. "

"Tapi kau kan..... "

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Rook. Keluarlah dan jangan mencari masalah dengannya karena posisimu dan dia berbeda. Aku tidak mau sahabatku dalam bahaya. "

"Baiklah....tapi, aku akan tetap mengawasi dari jauh. "

"Terima kasih. "

Leona melihat interaksi antara Rook dan Vil membuat perasaannya tidak menentu. Tidak suka melihat keduanya akrab tepat di hadapannya. Namun, pada akhirnya Leona keluar dari kamar rawat Vil dan disusul oleh Rook. 

Setelah keduanya pergi, Vil pun kembali merenung dan mengingat kenangan masa lalunya yang seharusnya indah apabila hal seperti ini tidak terjadi.

"Mengapa takdir seperti ini padaku? Apa yang harus ku lakukan demi mengakhiri ini semua? Lalu sejak kapan aku tidak senang mendengar Leona membela dia terus menerus? "

Tapi pertanyaan Vil itu hanya bisa di jawab seiring berjalannya waktu dan tentu saja Vil harus menemui tantangan untuk menemukan jawabannya.

Pada akhirnya Vil kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil larut dalam pemikirannya yang belakangan ini sangatlah kacau.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

.

.

.

.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex**

**Pair :**

***Main : Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit (female) **

***Side : Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit (female) **

**Leona Kingscholar & Malleus Draconia (female) **

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat dan kondisi fisik Vil sudah kembali seperti semula namun secara psikis dia belum bisa dikatakan sembuh. Karena kejadian 2 bulan lalu begitu menguras emosi dan energinya, Vil akhirnya memilih untuk vakum sebentar dari pekerjaannya. Tentu Farena membantunya untuk itu. 

Tapi selama itu pula Vil dan Leona saling menghindar, bahkan menatap saja tidak ingin. Vil masih merasa sangat kesal apabila mengingat apa yang dilakukan Leona ketika dirinya baru beberapa menit terbangun dari ke tidak sasarannya akibat terbentur yang disebabkan oleh Leona juga.

Vil tidak habis pikir kenapa Leona bisa seperti itu jika menyangkut masalah Malleus dan berani sekali ringan tangan pada dirinya yang bahkan hanya melakukan ucapan kasar lewat ucapan. Semakin hari Vil semakin menyadari jika pilihannya menikah dengab Leona adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Tapi, berpisah atau menjauh dari Leona pun bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Vil dibuka atau lebih tepat seperti di dobrak oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Leona. Segera Vil berniat kabur dari Leona yang dilihat ternyata sedang mabuk akibat meminum alkohol terlalu banyak. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tangan Vil langsung di genggam Leona dan Leona memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. 

"Hei wanita murahan, kau mau pergi ke mana huh? "

"Apa kamu bilang tadi? "

"Wanita murahan. Kau tidak ada bedanya denganku....hik.... "

"Lepaskan tanganku, bodoh! "

"Tidak mau sampai aku memberikan hukuman untukmu, wanita murahan! "

Dengan kasar Leona menarik tangan Vil dan kemudian melemparnya ke atas kasur. Vil tentu merasa sangat ketakutan dan memiliki firasat tak baik akan perlakuan Leona padanya. Vil pun berusaha untuk kaburdari ranjang tidurnya namun sayang Leona telah menangkap kakinya kemudian menariknya hingga mendekat ke arah Leona. 

"Berani kabur, aku akan membuatmu kesakitan. Nikmati dan puaskan diriku, wanita murahan! "

Vil masih belum menyerah dan melakukan perlawanan dengan memberikan tendangan pada Leona namun sayang tidak berdampak apapun. Pada akhirnya Vil mendapat sebuah tamparan keras dari Leona namun tidak sampai separah waktu itu.

Vil terdiam untuk beberapa saat tapi kembali merespon saat Leona mulai merobek gaun tidur yang dia kenakan dan tak butuh waktu lama gaun tidur Vil sudah terbagi jadi 2. Tubuh langsing dan putih bersih milik Vil pun terekspos sempurna dihadapan Leona. 

"Tidak begitu bagus tapi lumayan untuk ku berikan pelajaran. Jangan melawan atau aku akan membuatmu pergi dari dunia ini. Kau harus ingat jika aku ini adalah suamimu dan kau harus melayaniku sebagai istri yang baik. "

Mendengar kesan angkuh Leona membuat Vil kesal hingga Vil berani meludahi wajah Leona dan segera sebuah tonjokan yang tidak begitu keras (tapi cukup terasa untuk Vil) langsung di arahkan ke ulu hati Vil. Tentu Vil langsung merasa kesakitan dan bersamaan dengan itu Leona pun mencekik lehernya sambil memberikan ciuman paksa Vil. 

"Mmmnnngh! "

Dengan kasarnya Leona menggigit bibir Vil untuk dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Vil dan tentu saja Vil reflek membuka mulutnya. Rasa darah dan saliva keduanya bercampur jadi satu di tambah air mata Vil yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Tak hanya bibir Leona yang bergerak namun tangannya mulai meremas dada Vil dengan sangat keras hingga Vil teriak tertahan karena hal itu. 

Puas dengan bibir milik Vil, Leona beralih pada leher Vil yang masih bersih dari apapun. Segera Leona memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada Vil, tak hanya satu namun cukup banyak dan tentu Leona merasa bangga dengan hal itu. Setelah itu Leona kembali turun menuju dada milik Vil dan Leona memberikan perlakuan kasar di sana hingga membuat sedikit luka di bagian puncak dada Vil. Vil semakin pasrah dan hanya bisa menangis melihat kelakuan Leona padanya. 

"Hiks.....Leona..... Hiks..... "

Kemudian Leona menarik paksa celana dalam milik Vil kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan 2 jari ke dalam bagian bagian intim Vil tanpa persiapan dan pelumas apapun yang tentu saja membuatnya terasa sakit hingga Vil menjerit kesakitan. 

" ** _ITTAI_**!"

"Wah ternyata masih sempit juga. Hebat juga kau bisa mempertahankan kesucian di sini sementara tubuhmu sudah sangat kotor karena sering bermain dengan para laki-laki di luar sana. "

Leona tanpa ragu menggerakkan jarinya di sana dengan sangat cepat dan membuat Vil dalam rasa sakit serta nikmat dalam waktu yang sama.

"Arrrgh..... Mnnnn~"

Leona pun menampilkan sebuah _smirk_ dan membuat Vil merasakan hal yang paling buruk akan terjadi. Lalu benar saja, Leona pun mulai membuka semua apa yang dikenakan nya dan kini Vil dapat melihat dengan jelas alat kelamin Leona yang sudah siap masuk ke dalam bagian intim miliknya.

Tapi, Leona sedikit mengubah rencananya dan menyuruh Vil untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei wanita murahan, berikan pelayananmu pada juniorku ini. "

Dengan paksa Leona mengarahkan alat kelaminnya ke arah mulut Vil dan Vil yang akhirnya dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya lalu membiarkan alat kelamin Leona yang cukup besar masuk. Vil yang baru pertama kali melakukan hal tersebut harus tersedak hingga berkali-kali namun Leona seperti tidak ada rasa kasihannya malah menggerakan kepala Vil hingga Leona mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam mulut Vil.

Vil yang tidak siap pun kaget dan akhirnya mau tak mau harus menelan cairan putih pahit tersebut. Karena cukup banyak hingga membuatnya kembali tersedak hingga terbatuk.

"Ohok! Ohok! Ugh.... "

Melihat Vil terlihat kesuahan malah membuat Leona senang dan segera dia memposisikan Vil agar mudah untuk dia masuki. Kaki Vil pun di buka lebar dan segera Leona memasukkan alat kelaminnya ke dalam bagian intim Vil yang tentu membuat Vil menjerit lagi namun kini di tutup oleh tangan Leona.

"HMPFTT! "

"Berisik sekali kau ini. "

Karena agak susah akhirnya Leona pun memasukkan alat kelaminnya dengan paksa dengan satu hentakan keras hingga akhirnya keperawanan milik Vil sudah resmi di ambil olehnya. Darah segar mengalir dari lubang tersebut dan tentu Vil menangis sejadi-jadinya karena rasa sakit dan harga dirinya yang di injak-injak oleh suaminya sendiri.

Vil hanya bisa sakit dan sakit sepanjang Leona memberikan hentakan demi hentakan di dalam sana. Lalu pada akhirnya Leona pun memberikan banyak sekali cairannya di sana hingga keduanya pun larut dala keadaan yang berbeda, Leona yang menikmati sementara Vil merasa sangat trauma dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Leona.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi menjelang, Leona pun tersadar dengan rasa sakit kepala luar biasa namun betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok Vil yang terduduk di lantai yang menatap dirinya seperti ketakutan sambil menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

Ketika kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, dia melihat baju yang robek, seprai kasur berantakan, serta aroma yang tidak asing baginya setelah melakukan hal terlarang bersama Malleus pun tercium. Leona langsung menepuk jidatnya dan menyesal karena minum banyak alkohol semalam dan tentu tanpa di sadari dia telah melakukan hal yang sama pada Vil.

Leona melihat keadaan Vil yang terlihat sangat berantakan merasa menyesal dan dia pun mencoba untuk menghampiri Vil namun respon buruk di terima olehnya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! AKU MEMBENCIMU LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK! "

Meski berkata kasar namun sorot matanya dan tubuhnya yang gemetar membuat Vil terlihat seperti orang yang terkena trauma berat. Leona akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mendekati Vil.

"Maaf.... Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi malam. "

"........."

Tak lama Vil pun akhirnya terjatuh tersungkur yang tentu membuat Leona kaget dan langsung menghampirinya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat luka dan wajah Vil yang sangat kacau karena terlalu banyak menangis dan beberapa lebam di pipinya.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan semalam padanya? "

Leona pun segera menelepon dokter istana setelah menaruh Vil di atas ranjangnya dan Leona merasa setelah ini dia akan mendapatkan hukuman dari sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

Rook dan Farena yang baru saja pulang dari acara berburu langsung terkejut bukan main mendengar kabar dari istana jika Vil kembali jatuh sakit. Entah memiliki firasat kuat atau apa, Farena meminta dokter untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada adik iparnya itu.

"Nyonya Vil mengalami luka memar di bagian wajah dan di daerah perut. Ada luka sobekan sedikit di bagian bibir bawah. Meskipun tidak terlalu parah luka fisik yang dia alami tapi saya sangat mengkhawatirkan jika nyonya Vil akan mengalami trauma parah. Tampaknya pangeran Leona melakukan hal 'itu' secara kasar pada nyonya Vil. Saya takut keadaan psikis nyonya Vil tidak bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya, Yang Mulia."

Farena merasa kesal dan sedih lalu setelah itu dia mencari adiknya kemudian memberikan hukuman berupa memasukkan Leona ke dalam penjara hingga Leona sadar akan kesalahannya. Farena sudah tidak bisa menoleransi perbuatan Leona pada Vil.

Sementara itu Rook merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Vil dengan baik hingga Vil harus mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku Vil. Maafkan aku yang tidak melindungimu. Maafkan aku.... "

Sejak hari itu dimulai lagi roda kehidupan berputar yang akan ikut memutarkan perasaan dan hati seseorang pada seseorang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

3 hari pun berlalu dan keadaan psikis Vil belum menunjukkan ke arah yang lebih baik. Selama tiga hari itu, Vil hanya membuka dan menutup matanya tanpa berkata apapun. Tatapan matanya sangat kosong dan terkadang sesekali dia menjerit sambil menyebut nama Leona yang di iringi ucapan kasar. 

Makan dan minum pun harus disalurkan dengan infus. Tentu saja melihat keadaan seperti ini membuat semuanya merasa khawatir, terutama untuk orang yang dekat dengan Vil. Rook bahkan setiap malam menjaga di depan kamar tidur Vil dan selalu sigap jika Vil mulai berteriak tidak karuan di tengah malam. 

Sementara Farena memilih untuk berbicara dengan adiknya di penjara. Farena menatap kesal pada adiknya yang bisa-bisanya terlihat biasa saja melihat kondisi istrinya sendiri begitu.

"Leona, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan malam itu pada Vil? "

Sebenarnya Leona bukannya tidak peduli, tapi dia pun bingung dengan keadaan yang ada. Baginya semua yang terjadi di luar kendalinya dan dia tidak menyangka perbuatannya memberikan efek buruk yang besar untuk Vil.

"Aku tidak ingat karena saat itu aku sedang mabuk berat. Aku hanya ingat sudah minum beberapa botol alkohol dan begitu tersadar keadaan sudah seperti itu. "

"Lalu selanjutnya kau akan melakukan apa untuk Vil? Apakah kau mau melihat dia begitu terus? Kau tidak merasa kasihan pada istri mu sendiri? "

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa kasihan namun di sisi lain aku bingung harus melakukan apa sementara dia selalu seperti itu ketika melihatku. "

"Salahmu sendiri tapi aku harap kau bertanggungjawab atas apa yang kau lakukan. Meskipun kau tidak Cinta padanya namun jangan sakiti dan jangan membuat dia seperti itu, Leona. Andai ibu masih ada pasti dia akan sangat kecewa padamu. "

Leona ingin membalas ucapan kakaknya tapi akhirnya dia memilih diam saja. Tapi, tak lama Farena kembali berbicara lagi.

"Selama Vil belum sembuh, kau akan sangat dilarang untuk bertemu dengan Draconia dan jika kalian berdua berani bertemu maka sama saja itu menyatakan perang untukku. Aku tidak akan segan untuk menghancurkan Draconia dan negaranya hingga menjadi abu. Kau juga akan menerima kematian jika berani melawannya. Aku berharap kau memilih pilihan yang tepat dan tentu itu akan membawa dampak baik untuk semua orang, termasuk Draconia juga. "

Ucapan dan aura Farena untuk sesaat membuat Leona terkejut dan Leona tahu ucapan kakaknya bisa jadi kenyataan karena Leona tahu seberapa hebatnya Farena di peperangan. Leona merasa terpojok dan bimbang harus seperti apa ke depannya. 

"Jika Vil sudah sembuh, aku bisa bertemu lagi..... "

"Tentu tapi jangan pernah berpikir jika kau dan Draconia bisa menikah atau apapun itu. Tolong hargai perasaan Vil dan cobalah untuk belajar mencintainya, Leona. "

Leona langsung memasang wajah tidak suka dan dia pun memilih untuk menjauh dari Farena. Farena hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat sang adik masih saja keras kepala dan akhirnya Farena memilih untuk keluar dari sana tapi sebelum dia keluar, Farena berkata pada Leona.

"Mulai besok kau harus membantu merawat Vil dan kembalikan dia seperti semula karena dia seperti itu juga karena dirimu. "

"Merepotkan tapi jika itu bisa membuatku bebas dari penjara ini, aku akan lakukan. "

Farena tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya dia pun keluar dari penjara.

Tanpa Leona tahu apa yang dipilihnya akan mengarah pada sebuah takdir baru yang akan mengubah sesuatu dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex**

**Pair :**

***Main : Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit (female) **

***Side : Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit (female) **

**Leona Kingscholar & Malleus Draconia (female) **

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

.

Hari di mana Leona mulai merawat pun tiba. Leona tidak yakin dengan pilihannya akan berhasil karena dia masih ingat betul reaksi Vil terakhir kali. Leona merasa menyesal kenapa saat malam itu dia harus mabuk dan melakukan yang seharusnya dia tak lakukan.

Leona pun akhirnya tiba di depan kamar Vil dan dia pun mencoba untuk mengetuknya dulu. Namun, tidak ada responnya sama sekali. Leona pun mencobanya lagi. Tapi, hasilnya sama saja dan Leona pun memilih untuk membuka pintunya dengan perlahan.

Leona langsung menatap kaget isi kamar Vil yang tampak sangat tidak mencerminkan Vil yang biasanya. Berantakan seperti terkena badai. Pecahan vas dan keramik lainnya pun berserakan di lantai. Sementara itu sang pemilik kamar sedang menatap kosong ke luar jendela sambil duduk di atas itu ranjang miliknya.

Leona pun perlahan mendekati Vil dan mencoba untuk menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Vil, apakah kau bisa mendengar suaraku? "

Secara cepat Vil melayangkan vas keramik kecil yang ada di atas meja ke arah Leona dan untung saja Leona bisa menahan tangan istrinya. Seketika ekspresi Vil berubah dari marah menjadi ketakutan setengah mati saat Leona menggenggam tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Lepas! LEPASKAN AKU LEONA BRENGSEK! "

"DIAM VIL! "

Karena merasa agak kesal dengan reaksi Vil, tanpa sadar Leona malah membentak Vil tapi untungnya membuat Vil terdiam namun perlahan tangan dan tubuh Vil mulai menggigil ketakutan.

"Cih..... Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu lagi. Aku tahu kau sangat marah dan membenciku tapi aku harap kau bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk merawatmu. "

"........"

Vil hanya menatap kosong ke arah Leona dan seketika Leona merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling jahat untuk Vil. Leona memang belum mencintai Vil tapi melihat Vil seperti ini, hati kecilnya merasa ikut hancur. 

Lalu di tengah keheningan yang ada, Farena dan Rook pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Tentu saja Rook segera menatap Leona dengan tatapan ingin membunuh karena Rook masih merasa kesal dengan segala perbuatan Leona pada Vil. 

Leona yang konsentrasinya terpecah, akhirnya membuat Vil bisa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Leona. Lalu secara mengejutkan Vil berlari kemudian memeluk Rook, tepat di hadapan Leona dan juga Farena. Vil pun memeluk Rook dengan sangat erat hingga Rook merasa agak sulit untuk bergerak dan Rook tidak menyangka jika Vil akan seperti ini.

"Rook, aku takut. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Leona. Aku takut, Rook....hiks.... "

Rook melihat Vil yang belum mengalami perubahan dari segi psikis nya membuatnya ingin menangis juga dan tanpa sadar Rook memeluk kembali Vil dengan tujuan untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshh.... Semua akan baik-baik saja, Vil. Aku sudah di sini, sudah di sisimu. Aku akan melindungimu dari apapun yang menyakitimu. Tenanglah dan jangan menangis lagi karena air mata tidak cocok untukmu. "

Vil pun mengangguk dan perlahan kembali tenang namun masih dalam posisi memeluk Rook. Farena melihat hal tersebut agak terkejut namun dia mengerti dengan keadaan adik iparnya saat ini. Sementara itu Leona merasa ada sesuatu yang asing dan Leona tidak suka dengan hal itu. 

'Sialan apa ini? Seharusnya aku tidak peduli dengan Vil bukan? Tapi, kenapa melihatnya memeluk pengawal bodohnya itu rasanya menyebalkan? '

Farena memperhatikan reaksi adiknya dan dia pun tersenyum kecil. Meskipun yang terjadi menyebabkan psikis Vil terganggu namun Farena merasa perasaan Leona pada Vil mulai berubah.

Farena pun segera mendekati Vil lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepala adik iparnya itu kemudian berkata.

"Vil, apakah aku boleh bisa meminta tolong padamu? "

"Mi.... Minta tolong apa, Farena-niisan? "

"Aku ingin meminta tolong untuk kau mengizinkan Leona untuk merawatmu karena itu adalah hukuman dariku untuknya. Aku berjanji dan menjamin dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Andai terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan segan untuk memberi hukuman yang lebih berat. Tentu saja Rook akan membantu merawatmu juga. "

Vil tampak terdiam sebentar dan tak lama dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Farena pun tersenyum dan dia berharap ke depannya keadaan menjadi semakin baik.

Lalu pada akhirnya pagi berakhir dengan tenang dan perlahan perasaan di antara Vil serta Leona mulai berubah dan berjalan menuju arah yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat dan Leona masih menjalankan hukumannya. Perlahan psikis Vil semakin menunjukkan ke arah yang lebih baik dan hal tersebut di sadari Leona saat mengantarkan sarapan untuk istrinya itu di suatu pagi.

Biasanya Vil akan berteriak atau menjauh darinya namun kini terlihat tenang tapi masih belum mau melihat ke arah Leona.

"Vil, ini aku bawakan sarapan dan susu untukmu. Di makan dan diminum ya. Obatmu juga jangan lupa. Aku akan keluar lagi karena aku tahu kau tidak nyaman jika aku berada di sekitarmu. "

Leona pun menaruh nampan yang berisikan sarapan milik Vil di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang tidur. Ketika baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Leona mendengar suara Vil memanggil dirinya.

"Leona... "

Leona pun menoleh dan merespon panggilan Vil dengan nada bicara khasnya.

"Hm? Ada apa? "

"Terima kasih. "

Dua kata yang terucap dari Vil entah mengapa membuat Leona menjadi merasa sedikit senang. Senang karena Vilsudah bisa dikatakan kembali normal.

"Ya, sama-sama. Jika kau perlu sesuatu panggil aku atau pengawal mu itu. "

"Baik. Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu. "

"Tidak masalah. Semua itu salahku juga dan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Setelah kau benar-benar sembuh, aku akan menyetujui jika kau meminta kita untuk bercerai. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi dan aku rasa ada laki-laki lain yang bisa menjaga dan merawatmu dengan baik. Ah...aku terlalu banyak bicara. "

Mendengar ucapan Leona membuat Vil terkejut sekaligus bingung harus menjawab apa. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Vil merasa sangat mual hingga dia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Leona terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan segera dia menghampiri Vil yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Suara khas orang saat muntah pun terdengar oleh Leona dan Leona pun mendekati Vil dengan hati-hati sambil mengelus pelan punggung Vil.

"Vil, apakah kau sakit? "

Vil belum bisa menjawab karena masih merasa mual namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya rasa mual pun reda tapi merasa sangat lelah hingga untuk berdiri saja tidak sanggup.

"Leona, bisakah kamu mengantarkan ku ke tempat tidur? "

"Tentu. Tapi, apakah tak apa-apa jika aku menggendong mu? "

"Tidak apa-apa. "

Leona pun menggendong Vil dan Vil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Leona. Kemudian Leona pun menaruh Vil dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang tidur dan Leona merasa ada sesuatu di balik kejadian beberapa saat lalu. 

"Nanti aku panggilkan dokter kerajaan untuk memeriksa mu. Sekarang kau makan dulu. "

"Aku mendadak merasa tidak lapar. Aku mau minum susu saja. "

"Baiklah. Ini susunya. "

Leona memberikan segelas susu pada Vil dan Vil menerimanya dengan hati-hati kemudian meminumnya sedikit.

"Aku ingin diperiksa oleh Rook saja. Dia cukup berpengalaman di bidang medis. Tak apa-apa kan? "

"Jika itu mau maka aku tidak akan melarangnya. Tapi, nanti kau harus makan sesuatu jika mualnya sudah hilang. Aku tidak mau kena omelan kakakku lagi. "

"Iya. "

"Aku akan panggilkan pengawal mu itu. Tunggu di sini dan jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. "

Vil pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan Leona keluar dari kamar Vil lalu mencari keberadaan Rook yang kini entah di mana.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu akhirnya Rook pun datang ke kamar Vil dan dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa peralatan kedokteran dan obat jika di perlukan. Seperti biasa Rook selalu lembut dan ramah yang membuat Vil selalu nyaman dan tenang ketika bersama Rook.

"Selamat pagi, my Queen. Aku mendapat laporan dari suami bod---maksudku Leona jika kau tadi mengalami muntah-muntah. Apakah itu benar? "

"Itu benar. Tiba-tiba terasa mual sekali namun tidak ada yang bisa ku keluarkan. Selain mual, belakangan ini rasanya aku lebih cepat merasa lelah dan kadang terjadi pusing yang tidak kunjung hilang."

Mendengar penuturan Vil, Rook seakan sudah mendapat jawaban atas apa yang dialami sekarang dan jika boleh jujur Rook agak kurang suka mengenai apa yang di alami Vil ini.

"Baiklah. Hmm.... Vil bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu yang agak sensitif? Tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur demi mengetahui apa yang kau alami. "

"Memangnya tentang apa? "

"Terakhir kapan kau mengalami siklus menstruasi? "

Vil berusaha mengingat dan sudah 3 bulan sejak dirinya sudah mulai pulih dari trauma. Seingat Vil para dayang selalu membantu membersihkan Vil ketika Vil mengalami trauma saat itu, termasuk membersihkan bagian bawah dan terkait siklus tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Vil baru ingat jika bulan ini dia belum mengalami menstruasi dan bahkan sudah lewat 2 minggu.

"Seingatku belum dan sudah lewat 2 minggu dari tanggal biasanya. "

Rook merasa apa yang di simpulkan memang benar terjadi dan mau tak mau Rook harus mengatakannya pada Vil.

"Berdasarkan penuturanmu dan apa yang kau alami, besar kemungkinan kau itu sedang mengandung anak dari Leona. Dengan kata lain kau hamil, Vil. "

"Hamil? Anak dari Leona? "

"Usia kandunganmu kira-kira sudah 2 atau 3 minggu. "

Vil pun mengelus perutnya masih datar sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia sekaligus bingung.

"Rook.... "

"Ya? Ada apa, Vil? "

"Apakah tidak apa-apa aku mengandung anak ini? "

Jika boleh jujur, Rook tidak begitu rela jika Vil memiliki anak dari Leona namun sayangnya apa yang dia harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Selain itu Rook juga masih punya hati dan perasaan untuk tidak menghilangkan nyawa bayi yang ada dalam perut Vil. 

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa tapi kau harus segera memberitahukannya pada Leona. Selain itu aku sarankan juga untuk vakum sementara dari kegiatanmu hingga kelahiran anakmu nanti. Tapi, boleh saja tidak namun selama 4 bulan ke depan kau jangan beraktivitas terlalu banyak karena takut kandunganmu bermasalah."

"Tapi, aku takut Leona akan menolak anak ini. "

"Jangan takut Vil dan urusan menolak atau tidak lebih baik kau lihat langsung reaksi Leona. Seandainya Leona menolak itu, aku siap menjadi ayah dari anak itu. Ah... Maksudku akan menganggap nya seperti anakku sendiri."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, nanti aku coba bicara dengan Leona. Terima kasih Rook atas segalanya. "

"Apapun untukmu, Vil. Sekarang kau istirahat ya dan jangan lupa minum obat penambah darahmu. Soal makan pun harus kau perhatikan dan kalau bisa porsinya di tambah karena kini kau tidak sendiri. "

"Aku akan usahakan. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Rook. "

Rook pun hanya tersenyum dan tak lama dia keluar dari kamar Vil. Sementara itu Vil masih merasa ragu untuk memberitahu Leona soal kehamilannya. Kejadian beberapa bulan lalu masih berbekas di pikirannya dan Vil sangat takut apabila Leona kembali seperti dulu yang takutnya berpotensi membahayakan anak dalam kandungannya. 

"Seandainya papa mu menolak kehadiranmu, apakah kamu akan merasa sedih nak? "

Vil pun kembali mengelus perut datarnya sambil memasang ekspresi sendu. Tapi, di sisi lain Vil ingin mengikuti saran Rook untuk memberitahu Leona soal kehamilannya. 

Sambil memikirkan hal seperti itu, Vil akhirnya malah tertidur karena mulai merasa mengantuk lagi.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan seperti biasa saat pagi Leona selalu mengantarkan sarapan untuk Vik namun selama seminggu itu pula Leona melihat nafsu makan Vil semakin berkurang. Bahkan beberapa kali Vil tidak memakan sarapannya.

Pada akhirnya Leona bertanya kepada Vil soal nafsu makannya yang mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Vil, apakah kau sedang mengalami penurunan nafsu makan? Atau kau sedang sakit hingga tidak mau makan? "

"Eh? Hmm.... Bukannya tidak mau makan tapi rasanya mual setiap aku makan sesuatu yang padat. Aku sehat-sehat saja kok. Hanya saja..... "

Vil mendadak ragu untuk bilang pada Leona soal kehamilannya. Sementara itu Leona merasa penasaran dengan kelanjutannya ucapan Vil.

"Hanya saja apa? Kalau bicara jangan setengah-setengah begitu Vil. "

Vil pun akhirnya membulatkan tekadnya untuk bilang pada Leona soal kehamilannya. Meski dia tidak berharap banyak untuk mendapat respon positif dari suaminya itu.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku sedang mengandung anakmu, Leona. Kata Rook, kemungkinan usia kandungan ku sudah 2-3 minggu. Selama seminggu belakangan ini aku merasa mual karena hal itu. "

Leona membulatkan matanya dan terkejut bukan main dengan ucapan Vil. Seketika perasaan Leona campur aduk ketika tahu Vil sedang mengandung anaknya. Namun, Leona masih belum bisa lepas sepenuhnya dari bayang-bayang Malleus dan pada akhirnya Leona malah berkata seperti ini pada Vil.

"Apakah kau yakin anak dalam kandunganmu itu adalah anakku? Siapa tahu sebelum aku melakukan hal itu, kau sudah melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang lain. "

Mendengar ucapan Leona, Vil merasa sangat sakit hati dan segera Vil melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras untuk Leona. Lalu Vil membalas perkataan Leona sambil menangis karena merasa sangat kesal akibat ucapan Leona tersebut.

"KAMU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN LEONA!! Tidak cukup kamu menghancurkan hidupku? Tidak cukup? Kamu benar-benar jahat hingga anakmu sendiri tidak mau kamu akui. Lebih baik kita berpisah saja karena aku sudah muak dengan dirimu yang selalu menuduhku ini dan itu. Aku sudah salah terlalu banyak berharap padamu. Jika kamu mau kembali dengan kekasihmu itu silahkan saja dan aku akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu selamanya. Sekarang kamu keluar dari kamarku! Mulai besok aku akan keluar dari istana ini dan aku ingin kembali ke rumah orang tuaku. "

Leona yang tidak menduga Vil akan menamparnya dengan sangat keras pun kaget dan berusaha untuk tidak membalas karena Leona tahu dirinya lah yang salah.

Leona pun keluar dari kamar Vil dan dia pun terkejut saat mendapati Rook tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat menyeramkan dan sinis.

"Baru saja Vil pulih dan kini kau menyakitinya lagi, huh? Apakah kau tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang perempuan itu?. Asal kau tahu, Vil itu adalah perempuan paling bisa menjaga dirinya dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi jadi mustahil dia mau melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain. "

"Tapi jika denganmu, kemungkinan bisa ada bukan?. Kalian berdua sangat dekat sekali dan bisa jadi diam-diam kalian melakukan hal itu. "

"Statusmu saja tinggi tapi perilaku dan pola pikirmu tidak ada bedanya dengan orang tidak berpendidikan yang bodoh. Maaf saja ya karena aku tidak seperti kau yang dengan gampangnya melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain. Aku memang mencintai Vil tapi aku tidak akan merusak perempuan yang ku cintai itu. Mulai sekarang aku akan benar-benar merebut Vil darimu dan aku tidak masalah menjadi ayah dari anakmu itu. Kasihan sekali anakmu nanti jika tahu ayah kandungnya tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai anak kandungnya. Satu hal lagi, jika Vil pergi dari sini maka itu berlaku juga untukku."

Merasa kesal dengan cibiran yang dikatakan Rook, Leona memilih untuk pergi namun setiap perkataan dari Rook masih menempel di kepalanya. Tapi, Leona tidak ingin ambil pusing dan menganggap perkataan Vil serta Rook hanyalah gertakan.

Namun, apa yang Leona pikirkan tidak seperti itu pada kenyataan nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Lusanya Vil dan Rook benar-benar pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun kepada pihak istana dan keduanya kembali menuju kampung halaman Vil. Leona benar-benar terkejut karena Vil dan Rook benar-benar melakukan apa yang mereka katakan yaitu pergi dari istana.

Berita soal kehamilan dan kepergian Vil pun tersebar ke seluruh penjuru istana hingga berita tersebut di dengar oleh sang Raja yaitu Farena. Segera Farena menemui adiknya yang ternyata masih tidak percaya akan kepergian Vil yang sedang mengandung anaknya.

Farena sudah benar-benar merasa capek dengan segala kelakuan adiknya semakin hari semakin parah dan pada akhirnya Farena pun melampiaskan amarahnya pada sang adik dengan meninju wajah Leona hingga Leona tersungkur.

"Kau ini benar-benar memalukan! Tega sekali kau berkata hal itu seperti itu pada Vil yang sedang mengandung anakmu! Apakah kau lupa dengan ancaman ku untuk menghabisi nyawa Draconia itu? "

"JANGAN BERANI KAU MENYENTUH DIA, BRENGSEK! "

Leona membalas tinjuan kakaknya namun Farena masih cukup kuat untuk berdiri dan menerima tinjuan adiknya itu.   
Pertengkaran kakak adik itu pun akhirnya di pisahkan oleh para pengawal kerajaan dan pada akhirnya Farena mengeluarkan sebuah perintah untuk sang adik.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengembalikan Vil beserta anak dalam kandungannya maka kau, Leona Kingscholar secara resmi akan aku keluarkan dari keluarga kerajaan Afterglow Savanna dan sekaligus menyerang kerajaan Valley of Thorns! Pengawal sekarang usir dia dari hadapanku! "

Para pengawal pun melakukan perintah Farena dan sebenarnya Farena tidak mau melakukan hal tersebut namun hal tersebut adalah cara terbaik untuk membuka mata hati adiknya yang masih tenggelam dalam hal yang salah.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continue_

.

.

.

.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex**

**Pair :**

***Main : Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit (female) **

***Side : Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit (female) **

**Leona Kingscholar & Malleus Draconia (female) **

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Leona pun di usir dari istananya sendiri dan kini dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana meskipun sang kakak menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Vil kembali ke kerajaan.

Leona hanya membawa beberapa setel pakaian dan juga persediaan makanan di dalam bagasi mobilnya. Lalu tiba-tiba wajah Malleus terbayang di pikirannya dan tanpa pikir panjang, Leona malah mengarahkan mobilnya ke kerajaan milik Malleus dan tentu saja itu bukanlah sebuah opsi yang bagus karena perkataan Farena bisa saja terjadi kapan saja dia mau.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 5 jam berlalu akhirnya Leona sampai di depan gerbang istana milik Malleus dan tentu saja dia langsung di sambut oleh seseorang yang dia kenal. Dua pengawal setia Malleus yang memiliki karakter yang saling bertolak belakang namun sangat kompak untuk melindungi tuannya. Kedua pengawal itu menatap sinis pada Leona yang kini melihat ke arah mereka.

Lalu salah dari mereka akhirnya berbicara pada Leona.

"Ada perlu apa dengan tuan kami, pangeran Afterglow Savanna? "

"Jika aku bilang ingin bertemu bagaimana? "

Pertanyaan Leona pun di jawab oleh pengawal satunya lagi yang terlihat lebih tenang namun tatapannya belum berubah sejak tadi pada Leona.

"Maaf sekali pangeran, tuan kami sedang sibuk hingga tidak bisa menemui sesuatu. Namun, jika ada pesan yang ingin di sampaikan maka saya akan menyampaikannya. "

"Tidak ada pesan karena aku ingin bertemu Malleus! "

Baru saja pengawal yang pertama berbicara ingin membalas perkataan Leona, sebuah suara lainnya pun muncul dan Leona pun tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Sebagai pangeran kau tidak memiliki _manner_ yang mencerminkan statusmu dan anehnya anak asuhku itu malah mencintai orang seperti ini. "

"Diam kau orang tua! Buruk atau baiknya diriku, Malleus tetap mengizinkanku untuk selalu di sampingnya dan bukan sesuatu yang salah jika dia mencintaiku."

"Oya? Kau tidak salah dengan perkataanmu itu anak muda? Kau lupa dengan pernikahanmu dengan anak dari Schoenheit itu? "

"Soal itu bukan urusanmu! Cepat pertemukan aku dengan Malleus atau aku akan mengacaukan tempat i-----"

"Cukup bicaramu, Leona! "

Belum Leona menyelesaikan ucapannya, orang yang paling dia cari pun muncul dan menghampirinya. Leona pun merasa senang dan segera menghampiri Malleus. Namun, saat dia ingin memeluk Ratu _Valley of Thorns_ itu, malah Leona menerima sebuah penolakan halus dari sang Ratu.

"Perhatikan _attitude_ mu ketika bertemu dengan keluarga kerajaan dari negara lain. Jika ingin bicara, silahkan ikut masuk ke dalam istana. Sebek, Silver, tolong siapkan teh dan kue untuk tamu ini. Lalu Lilia, kamu ikut bersamaku. "

Setelah itu Malleus kembali berjalan menuju ke dalam istana dan Leona mau tak mau mengikutinya meski agak bingung dengan sikap Malleus yang tidak biasa. Tak lama, mereka bertiga sudah berada di ruang tamu khusus dan tidak ada yang bicara sampai Leona kembali berbicara pada Malleus.

"Malleus, apa-apaan sikapmu ini? "

"Sikapku? Ada yang salah dengan sikapku? Aku bersikap seperti biasanya dan tidak ada yang protes kecuali dirimu."

"Tapi, biasanya kau tidak seperti ini bukan? Aku minta kau hentikan semua aktingmu itu dan ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan berdua saja denganmu. "

"Aku akan pergi tapi awas jangan macam-macam pada anak asuhku ini atau aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu. "

Lilia pun pergi dan meninggalkan Malleus serta Leona di ruang tamu. Setelah Lilia pergi, Leona segera menghampiri Malleus dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memberikan ciuman serta memeluk Malleus agar tidak bisa kemana-mana. Sementara itu Malleus kaget dan hampir saja terlarut dalam ciuman Leona namun segera dia sadar dengan mendorong keras tubuh Leona.

Ciuman mereka pun berhenti dan Leona menatap tak suka ke arah Malleus karena tindakan Malleus tadi membuatnya merasa sedikit sakit hati.

"Maaf tapi aku rasa mulai sekarang lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan ini. Aku sudah memikirkan ini karena berbagai alasan meskipun aku masih mencintaimu tapi keadaan memaksaku untuk melepaskanmu. "

"Alasan apa? Kenapa kau begitu egois dalam mengambil keputusan? "

"Banyak alasannya dan maaf jika aku memang egois tapi ini demi kebaikan semua orang, termasuk dirimu dan diriku. "

"Kebaikan apanya, hah? Kenapa kau bisa setega dan sejahat ini padaku setelah bertahun-tahun aku menantimu kembali? Apakah semua ini karena aku menikahi Vil? "

Malleus memilih diam dan menghindari tatapan tajam Leona padanya. Segera Leona menghela nafas dengan keras dan suasana mendadak terasa berat serta dingin.

"Aku anggap reaksimu itu sebagai pembenaran dari perkataanku tadi. Tapi, bukankah sudah ku bilang jika aku tidak mencintai Vil Apakah kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku? "

"Aku percaya tapi keadaan sekarang dan juga masa laluku dengan Vil membuatku semakin berat untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita dan perasaanku padamu. Aku dan Vil sama-sama perempuan dan aku sangat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Vil. Satu lagi, aku tidak mau menjadi perempuan jahat yang mau merebut ayah dari bayi yang di kandung oleh Vil sekarang. "

Leona terkejut bukan main sekaligus merasa bingung dari mana Malleus mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Darimana kau mendengar berita bodoh itu? "

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tapi dia menjelaskannya semuanya padaku dan aku percaya seluruh isi suratnya adalah sebuah kenyataan. Leona, seharusnya kamu tidak ke sini karena aku yakin sekarang kakakmu sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyerang tempatku ini. Lupakan aku dan mulailah mencintai Vil seperti kamu mencintaiku selama ini. Buatlah Vil dan anak kalian bahagia, Leona. Kamu bisa kan mengabulkan permintaanku ini? "

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin bersamamu, Malleus. Aku ingin menikahi dan memiliki a---"

"CUKUP LEONA! "

Bentakan Malleus cukup membuat Leona terdiam dan kini ekspresi wajah Malleus nampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Rasa marah dan sedih terdapat di wajah sang Ratu _Valley of Thorns_ itu. Bahkan setetes air mata pun lolos dan mulai turun ke pipi putih nya.

"Itu mustahil. Sangat mustahil, Leona! Kamu tahu kenapa? Aku divonis tidak bisa mengandung atau memiliki anak karena rahimku rusak setelah mengalami kecelakaan hebat ketika aku pulang dari tempatmu. Aku rasa ini karma untukku yang telah membuat kehidupan Vil menderita dan merusak pernikahan kalian berdua. Aku masih ingat jika kamu ingin memiliki anak agar bisa menjadi seorang Raja suatu saat nanti dan jika kamu memilihku maka keinginanmu tidak akan pernah terwujud. "

Leona terdiam dan kembali terkejut untuk kesekian kali oleh perkataan Malleus. Leona tidak menyangka jika Malleus harus mengalami hal seperti itu. Keinginannya untuk memiliki keturunan dan menjadi Raja hanya menjadi angan saja apabila dia memaksa untuk bersama Malleus serta belum lagi ancaman kakaknya.

Setelah berpikir dengan sangat keras, akhirnya Leona kembali berbicara pada Malleus.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak mau mengatakan hal ini namun jika itu maumu maka aku akan melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, Malleus. Terima kasih sudah memberikan cinta dan kasih sayangmu padaku. Aku berharap kau selalu berbahagia. Aku permisi..... "

Leona pun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang sambil menahan rasa sakit dan pedih di hatinya. Sementara itu Malleus pun mulai menangis dan merasakan seperti apa yang Leona rasakan tapi apa yang telah dipilihnya adalah jalan terbaik.

Sepasang lengan pun memeluknya dari samping dan ternyata itu Lilia yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini, Ratu? "

Malleus menganggukkan kepalanya dan Malleus pun memeluk Lilia dengan erat sambil menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau berbohong soal kerusakan rahim itu? Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja dengan kenyataan yang ada, hm? "

"Jika aku jujur, aku yakin Leona akan memilih untuk tetap bersamaku meski waktu dia dan diriku berbeda. Aku juga tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan orang lain dan aku ingin Leona hidup seperti yang lainnya. "

"Oya, oya, Ratu ini sudah semakin dewasa dan pilihanmu itu memang yang paling tepat. Aku yakin bahagia akan segera menghampirimu lagi dan sampai waktunya tiba aku akan selalu menjagamu seperti dirimu waktu kecil dulu. "

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Lilia. Tapi, terima kasih karena selalu bersamaku dan menjagaku. "

Pada akhirnya hubungan terlarang Leona dan Malleus harus berakhir dengan air mata namun pilihan yang dipilih Malleus sangat tepat karena setelah ini Leona pun memulai lembaran baru bersama Vil yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya. 

.

.

.

.

Setengah tahun berlalu dan kini usia kandungan Vil sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Rasa sesak dan lelah pun sering menghampirinya namun semua itu hilang ketika Vil mendapat kejutan kecil berupa tendangan halus dari dalam perutnya yang kini semakin membuncit.

Kepulangan Vil yang tiba-tiba setengah tahun lalu membuat kedua orang tuanya kaget bukan main lalu Vil menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, sayangnya keluarga Vil tidak bisa meluapkan amarahnya pada pihak keluarga kerajaan karena kerajaan telah menolong mereka.

Selama itu lah Rook terus ada dan menemaninya. Rook selalu merawat nya dengan baik dan begitu memperhatikan apa yang di makan oleh Vil. Sering kali orang mengira Rook adalah suaminya namun dengan tegas Rook menjawab tidak.

Kini Vil sedang bersantai di dalam kamarnya sambil sesekali mengelus perut besarnya itu.

"Anakku, bagaimana kabar kalian di dalam sana? Apakah kalian sehat? Mama sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kalian berdua. "

Sebuah tendangan halus pun di rasakan oleh Vil dan dia pun tersenyum lalu mengelus perutnya lagi. Hanya seperti ini saja membuat Vil terasa lebih hidup dan kuat. Meski terkadang bayang-bayang Leona hadir dalam mimpinya. 

Vil merasa sangat sedih ketika ingat betapa Leona tidak percaya padanya bahkan tidak menyusul dirinya ke sini. Vil hanya bisa menyesali mengapa dia harus menikah dengan laki-laki macam Leona. Tiba-tiba Vil merasa perutnya terasa sangat sakit dan sialnya hari ini Rook sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Segera Vil berjalan dengan susah payah menuju luar rumahnya dan saat sudah berhasil membuka pintu, tubuhnya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang keras dan seketika kedua matanya membola.

"Le..... Leona...... Ugh..... Perutku.... "

Vil hampir saja terjatuh jika Leona tidak menahannya. Keringat mulai muncul di wajah Vil dan dia pun merasa sakitnya semakin menjadi. 

"Vil? Kau bisa mendengarku? Perutmu kenapa? "

Vil tidak membalas pertanyaan Leona namun Vil bisa merasakan Leona mengelus perutnya dengan nada suara yang penuh kekhawatiran. Lalu dengan ajaibnya rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan mereda setelah Leona terus menerus mengelus perutnya.

Leona pun segera menggendong Vil menuju kamar milik Vil dan menaruh Vil dengan sangat hati-hati di atas ranjang tidur. Kemudian tanpa dia sangka sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipinya dan tentu saja Vil yang menamparnya.

"Mau apalagi kamu, hah? Tidak cukup mengataiku? Tidak cukup membuatku merasa menderita? Apakah kamu ingin aku ma----mnnnnh!! "

Suara Vil pun terbungkam karena Leona mencium bibirnya dan Vil yang masih lemas akhirnya terdiam serta tidak melawan. Untung saja Leona segera melepaskan ciumannya setelah Vil sudah lebih tenang.

Kemudian Leona berlutut di hadapan Vil sambil menampilkan ekspresi wajah penuh penyesalan. 

"Aku tahu diriku ini sangat menyebalkan bagimu dan mungkin kau membenciku atas apa yang kukatakan setengah tahun lalu. Aku akui, aku memang bukan suami yang baik untukmu bahkan lebih sering membuatmu bersedih daripada bahagia. Tapi, aku ke sini untuk minta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal atas perlakuanku dan perkataanku padamu selama kita menikah. Jika boleh, aku ingin meminta padamu kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya. "

Mendengar setiap ucapan Leona dan apa yang dilakukan Leona membuat Vil merasa bingung harus membalas apa. Vil merasa ragu untuk memberikan Leona kesempatan kedua dan Vil tidak yakin ke depannya akan baik-baik saja.

"Bukankah seharusnya kamu senang karena kamu bisa bersama dengan dia? Kenapa kamu malah memintaku untuk kembali? "

"Hubunganku dan dia sudah berakhir karena dia yang meminta hubungan kami berakhir lalu dia pun mengalami suatu gangguan pada rahimnya sehingga tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Aku memintamu kembali karena aku membutuhkanmu dan juga anak kita. "

Vil yang masih ragu dengan Leona langsung memeluk perutnya dan menatap Leona dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan anak ini padamu dan seharusnya kamu ingatkan persyaratan yang aku ajukan ke keluargamu ?"

"Tentu aku masih ingat dan aku tidak akan mengambil mereka darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke kerajaan bersama dengan bayi dalam kandunganmu, Vil. Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal dan aku berjanji tidak akan seperti dulu lagi."

"Apa yang bisa kamu tawarkan agar aku percaya dengan kata-kata mu? "

"Nyawaku dan hidupku. Jika aku melanggar ucapanku sendiri dan janjiku padamu maka kau boleh membunuhku. "

Vil pun tertegun dengan jawaban Leona dan seketika Vil merasa ada sesuatu yang perlahan memenuhi ruang hatinya yang selama ini terasa kosong dan dingin. Kemudian Vil memeluk Leona dan berkata pada suaminya itu.

"Aku mau kembali ke istana tapi aku harus berbicara pada Rook soal per---"

"Kembalilah, Vil. Aku tidak apa-apa dan jika kau masih butuh bantuanku, kau bisa memanggilku lagi. "

Sejak tadi Rook mendengar pembicaraan Leona dan Vil. Rook tahu semakin keras Vil menolak kenyataan yang ada maka semakin cepat rusak pertahanannya ketika Leona meminta Vil untuk kembali dalam pelukannya. Rook juga sudah tahu jika dirinya tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Leona dihati Vil meskipun cinta belum benar-benar hadir namun benang takdir mereka sudah terikat sangat erat.

"Apakah kamu yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, Rook? "

"Tentu saja yakin dan aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Bayi dalam kandunganmu pasti juga sangat bahagia karena akhirnya sang ayah mau mengakuinya. Untuk sementara waktu, aku akan menemani keluargamu dan soal rencana pernikahan kita tidak masalah jika dibatalkan. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan karena yang terpenting adalah dirimu dan juga bayimu. "

"Maafkan aku, Rook. Tapi, kita masih bersahabat kan? "

"Tentu saja, Vil. Jika pangeran ini nakal atau menyakitimu lagi, aku akan pastikan dia akan dapat pelajaran dariku. Aku persiapkan dulu apa yang akan bawa nanti. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Rook. "

"Apapun untukmu, Ratuku. Aku pamit dulu. "

Rook pun keluar dari kamar Vil dan Rook berusaha sekuat mungkin agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. Namun, akhirnya Rook menangis dalam diam sambil mencoba memberikan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap semangat menjalani takdir yang diberikan padanya meskipun menyakitkan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Leona pun bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Vil dan tentu Papanya Vil masih marah pada menantunya tersebut. Namun, Leona sudah bertekad untuk membawa Vil pulang ke istana.

"Ayahanda, saya tahu saya seharusnya tidak menampakkan diri di sini namun saya ingin memulai semuanya dari awal demi Vil dan anak-anak kami. Jika ayahanda ingin menghukum saya, saya akan terima tapi jangan pisahkan saya dari Vil serta anak-anak kami. "

Papanya Vil menoleh ke arah Vil dan lewat tatapan matanya pun berkata hal yang sama meskipun belum 100% yakin tapi Vil ingin anak-anak dalam kandungannya sekarang bahagia karena akan mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Papanya Vil pun kembali berbicara pada Leona.

"Baiklah. Tapi, tidak ada kesempatan lagi jika kau menyakiti Vil yang kedua kalinya. Aku harap kali ini kau menjaga dan menyayangi Vil dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwamu. Kau mengerti kan? "

"Saya mengerti ayahanda. Besok pagi saya dan Vil akan kembali ke istana dan saya harap anda memberikan izin pada kami untuk berangkat. "

"Aku izinkan dan berhati-hati lah. "

"Terima kasih, ayahanda. "

"Ya. "

"Vil, ayo kita kembali ke kamar karena kamu butuh istirahat bukan? "

Leona pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Vil, sebagai tanda Vil harus menerima uluran tangan tersebut untuk membantunya berdiri. Vil dan Leona pun kembali ke kamar milik Vil namun sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya terdiam. 

Tak lama keduanya sudah di kamar Vil dan akhirnya kesunyian di antara mereka pun terpecah setelah Leona berbicara pada Vil.

"Jika boleh jujur aku belum memiliki rasa cinta padamu namun aku akan berusaha belajar untuk mencintaimu. Aku ingin menebus segala kesalahan yang ku perbuat padamu. Aku janji akan menjaga serta mencintai dirimu dan anak-anak kita nanti. "

"Aku pun sama tapi aku harap kamu tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Jika terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah sudi melihatmu lagi. Hmm..... Leona bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu? "

"Aku akan mengingat kata-katamu. Sesuatu? Memangnya kamu ingin menginginkan apa, Vil? "

Ketika Vil hendak bicara, tiba-tiba tendangan bayi mereka mulai terasa lagi.

"Ugh! "

Leona pun segera duduk di samping Vil dengan raut wajah panik.

"Vil? Apakah ada yang sakit? "

"Tidak ada. Leona, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk mengelus perutku sebentar saja?. Aku merasa mereka ingin merasakan sentuhan darimu sebagai papanya mereka. "

"Be... Begitu ya. Baiklah aku akan melakukan nya. "

Leona pun dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan mulai meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut Vil yang sudah membesar. Lalu mulai mengelusnya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian tak lama beberapa pergerakan agak keras di rasakan oleh Leona di tangannya.

"Mereka bergerak kah? Aku merasa tangan ku seperti di dorong dari dalam. "

"Tentu saja bergerak bodoh! Ah tampaknya mereka senang bisa mendapat perhatian darimu hingga memberikan tanda dengan tendangan kecil. "

"Kau tidak sakit di tendang begitu? "

"Jika sering dan cukup keras kadang terasa sakit namun aku menyukai bagaimana mereka merespon setiap aku mengelus perut atau mengajak mereka berbicara. "

"Begitu ya. Pantas dulu kakak ipar selalu mengelus perutnya sambil tersenyum dan beberapa kali kakakku melakukan hal seperti ini. Sekarang aku merasakan apa yang ku lihat saat Cheka masih di dalam kandungan kakak ipar. "

"Bagaimana menurutmu? "

"Cukup menyenangkan dan aku tidak sabar untuk melihat sosok mereka saat mereka lahir nanti. "

"Fufufu tidak biasanya kamu tampak seantusias ini tapi bersabarlah sedikit lagi untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Sekarang ayo kita istirahat dan aku akan tidur di ranjang tambahan sa--"

"Tidak! Aku ingin tidur bersama denganmu. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku padamu untuk berubah. "

Untuk sesaat Vil merasa seperti bermimpi namun kini kenyataan yang dia alami lebih indah dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang menurut Vil dulu tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Tak lama keduanya sudah berada di atas ranjang tidur dan suasana yang ada membuat mereka sedikit canggung meskipun hubungan keduanya sudah lebih baik. 

"Leona..... "

"Ya? "

"Ini bukan mimpi kan? "

"Tentu saja bukan. Apakah kau masih belum percaya padaku? "

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan datang. Tapi syukurlah semua yang buruk telah berlalu dan aku bahagia karena kamu telah berubah. Leona, apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu? "

"Kau ingin minta apa, Vil? Selama bisa aku lakukan maka aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. "

"Hmm..... Tapi, aku tidak yakin kamu akan mau karena kita sudah pernah melakukannya sekali. "

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? "

"Bu..... Bukan melakukan hubungan 'itu'. Maksudku pernikahan kita. "

"Maksudmu kau ingin kita menikah ulang begitu? "

"Mungkin seperti itu. Tapi, aku rasa tidak usah karena aku memakan biaya juga. Maaf jika telah meminta sesuatu yang aneh padamu. "

"Tidak aneh. Mungkin bisa dilakukan tapi aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan kakakku. Oh, ya, apakah perutmu terasa sakit lagi? "

"Sedang tidak terasa sakit tapi jika kamu mau mengelusnya lagi, ya tak apa-apa. Mereka pasti senang mendapat kasih sayang darimu sebagai ayahnya. "

"Tunggu.....mereka? Jadi kau...... "

"Seperti dugaanmu. Anak kita kembar dan aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan hal tersebut. Tapi, untuk jenis kelaminnya aku belum tahu karena aku ingin jadi kejutan saat mereka lahir nanti. "

Leona pun segera memeluk Vil dan diam-diam pun menangis karena merasa bahagia serta bersyukur. Setelah badai berlalu, cahaya dan kehangatan kembali menyelimuti kehidupan Leona.

"Terima kasih, Vil. Atas segalanya yang kau berikan. Aku mencintaimu, Vil Schoenheit.....ah, harusnya ku panggil nyonya Kingscholar ya. "

Mendengar ucapan cinta dari sang suami, Vil pun merasa berdebar sekaligus bahagia. Vil pun membalas pelukan Leona.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Leona Kingscholar. Suamiku dan juga hidupku. "

Lalu pada akhirnya mereka berdua bisa melewati segala macam ujian serta cobaan yang ada. Kini air mata telah berganti dengan senyuman dan pernikahan mereka pun menjadi terasa penuh makna serta bahagia. Meskipun ada yang tersakiti namun inilah kisah mereka berdua yang akhirnya berakhir dengan bahagia dan juga bersama hingga akhir hayat mereka. 

.

.

.

.

_THE END?_

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex 

Pair :

*Main : Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit (female) 

Genre : Family & Friendship

.

.

.

.

5 tahun berlalu dan kini Vil serta Leona masih menikmati hari-hari bersama 2 malaikat kecil mereka. Keduanya di anugerahi anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan. Yang laki-laki bernama Theodore Kingscholar dan yang perempuan bernama Vallerie Kingscholar.

Keduanya tumbuh dengan sehat serta ceria, meskipun dari segi sikap sangatlah berbeda. Theodore memiliki sifat yang sama persis dengan Vil dan Vallerie sangat mirip dengan sifat Leona. Dari segi fisik, Theodore sangat mirip dengan sang papa namun memiliki warna iris mata yang sama dengan sang mama sementara Vallerie memiliki paras yang mirip sekali dengan sang mama namun menurunkan warna iris mata yang sama dengan sang papa.

Keluarga Farena tentu sangat senang ketika si kembar lahir ke dunia dan terutama Cheka sangat senang serta sangat melindungi kedua adik sepupunya itu.

Theo dan Val bisa dikatakan cukup pintar untuk anak seusia mereka dan mereka berdua sangat cepat dalam menyerap informasi. Nilai akademis keduanya juga selalu sempurna, baik di bidang eksak maupun non eksak. Tentu saja Leona dan Vil sangat bangga pada keduanya. Karena cukup pintar kadang kedua orang tuanya suka dibuat bingung ketika Theo dan Val bertanya yang cukup tabu atau sensitif yang seharusnya hanya di mengerti oleh orang dewasa saja. Meskipun pada akhirnya Leona dan Vil mencoba menjelaskan sehalus dan semudah mungkin tanpa mengarahkan penjelasan mereka ke arah yang negatif.

Lalu karena Theo dan Val sudah cukup besar, Vil akhirnya pun kembali ke dunia modelling dan juga entertainment meskipun Leona agak keberatan dengan hal tersebut pada awalnya. Tapi, Leona sudah berjanji untuk membuat Vil selalu bahagia. Kini Leona bersama dengan kedua anaknya sedang bersantai bersama.

Leona yang sedang asyik nonton TV, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh pekikan suara Vallerie yang menunjuk ke arah TV dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Papa, kenapa Mama ada di sana? "

Theodore yang awalnya asyik membaca buku cerita pun penasaran dan akhirnya menatap Leona dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Leona mendadak bingung namun dia mau tak mau harus menjelaskan kepada kedua anaknya tersebut. 

"Mama disitu karena dia sedang bekerja dan dari situlah Mama kalian bisa mendapatkan uang. Menurut kalian, bagaimana penampilan Mama di situ? "

"MAMA PALING CANTIK SEDUNIA! Buat Val, Mama selalu cantik dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan Mama. Tapi, kenapa Mama mencari uang di situ? Bukankah Mama sudah menjadi seorang Putri di sini? "

Untuk sesaat Leona terdiam dan mendadak berpikir harus menjawab apa dari pertanyaan Vallerie barusan.

"Mama kalian itu sangat hebat dan mandiri jadi dia suka mencari uang sendiri. Terkadang uang tersebut untuk membeli susu atau mainan kalian juga. Tentu saja Papa ikut membantu juga untuk membelinya. "

"Begitu ya. Val tidak begitu paham tapi terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan Val ya Papa. Theo, ayo kita main di luar bersama dengan para dayang. "

"Tidak mau. Kau mau main diluar, sendiri saja sana, Val. Aku mau baca buku di kamarku saja."

"Huuuu tidak asyik tapi yasudah. Papa, Val mau main dulu ya~"

"Iya. Tapi, mainnya hati-hati ya dan jangan sampai terjatuh. "

"Ok~"

Sebelum keluar dari kamar Leona dan Vil, Vallerie pun mencium singkat pipi Leona dan tak lama Theo juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Leona. Tentu saja Leona merasa senang sampai dia tersenyum sambil memegang pipi yang dicium oleh kedua anaknya tadi. 

Kemudian tak lama Leona pun mengantuk dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur pulas di atas ranjang tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat dan Vil sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Segera dia membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan berniat untuk segera pulang demi cepat bertemu dengan kedua anaknya.

Meski mulai sibuk, Vil tidak pernah berhenti memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya pada Val dan Theo. Terkadang Vil suka membelikan hadiah untuk mereka berdua di luar ulang tahun mereka. Kini Vil pun sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk anak kembarnya itu. 

Saat berjalan keluar dari gedung, tiba-tiba dia dihentikan oleh suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan Vil sangat kenal dengan suara tersebut.

"Kau tampak terburu-buru sekali, Vil. "

Vil pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata yang memanggil nya adalah Rook. Vil pun segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan karena sudah lama tak bertemu, Vil tanpa sadar malah memeluk Rook. Rook pun terkejut namun segera membalas pelukan Vil.

"Kamu kemana saja selama ini? Kenapa jarang sekali memberi kabar padaku? Apakah kamu masih marah dengan kejadian 5 tahun lalu? "

Rook pun melepaskan pelukan Vil demi menghindari sesuatu yang tak di inginkan. Lalu dengan tenang Rook menjawab pertanyaan Vil.

"Aku tidak pernah marah pada kalian berdua, tidak sama sekali. Soal kabar, maaf karena terlalu banyak mengurus ini dan itu serta sempat pindah ke beberapa tempat membuatku susah untuk menghubungimu. Namun, pada akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke daerah ini dan bekerja di sini sebagai salah satu sutradara. "

"Begitu ya. Eh? Sutradara?Sungguh hebat dan kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke istana. Aku yakin Theodore dan Vallerie senang bisa bertemu denganmu. "

"Sungguh nama yang indah dan aku yakin mereka berdua tumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat serta cerdas seperti kedua orang tuanya. Kalau sekarang, apakah aku boleh berkunjung ke istana? "

"Kamu ini terlalu berlebihan dalam memuji tapi aku akui ucapanmu itu benar. Mereka berdua karena terlalu kritis dalam bertanya akan sesuatu hal yang baru untuk mereka. Soal berkunjung ke istana sepertinya boleh saja tapi aku coba mengabari Leona dulu. Kamu tahu kan dia orangnya seperti apa? "

"Aku tahu. Silahkan hubungi suami tercintamu itu dulu, Vil. "

Vil pun menelepon Leona dan tak lama Vil segera memutus sambungan teleponnya lalu memberitahukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Leona.

"Kau boleh datang ke istana dan tentu saja bertemu dengan si kembar. "

"Wah Roi de Leo sedang bermurah hati dan tentu saja aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Oh, ya, kau bawa mobil atau bagaimana? "

"Biasanya di jemput oleh mobil utusan istana tapi karena kau mau datang berkunjung mungkin aku menumpang di mobilmu saja. Tapi, jika tidak boleh maka aku akan naik taksi sa----"

"Tentu saja boleh, nyonya Kingscholar. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu naik taksi dan yang ada bisa-bisa sampai istana diriku tinggal nama. Tapi, kau tidak masalah naik mobil biasa? "

"Selama bersama dengan sahabatku, tidak masalah dan yang terpenting bisa cepat sampai istana. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anak-anakku lagi. "

"Kau benar-benar mencintai mereka ya, Vil. "

"Tentu saja. Kehadiran mereka benar-benar berarti untukku dan semua yang terjadi sekarang semua berkat mereka berdua. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kehidupan menjadi sangat baik dan bahagia seperti sekarang. "

Rook hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Vil dan setidaknya Rook bisa merasakan yang Vil rasakan sekarang. Lalu tak lama keduanya pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Rook yang akan melaju menuju istana milik Leona.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 8 malam keduanya sudah sampai di istana dan Vil bersama Rook masuk ke dalam istana. Sesampainya di dalam istana, Vallerie pun menyambut kepulangan Mamanya dengan riang.

"Mama~"

Tentu saja Vallerie memberikan sebuah pelukan dan Vil membalas pelukan anaknya sambil mengelus rambut Vallerie dengan sayang. Berbeda dengan Theodore yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Rook.

"Theo? Sayang? "

Saking seriusnya menatap Rook, Theodore sampai sedikit mengabaikan panggilan sang mama dan tak lama Theodore segera menyahut panggilan Vil.

"Ya? Kenapa, Ma? "

"Daritadi Mama panggil kamu tapi kamunya tidak merepson. Ada apa sayang? "

"Theo tidak apa-apa tapi laki-laki ini siapa? Kenapa Mama membawanya ke sini? "

Vil langsung berdiri dan mengenalkan Rook pada kedua anaknya.

"Theo, Val, perkenalkan ini paman Rook Hunt. Paman Rook ini adalah sahabat dekatnya Mama. Ayo beri salam dulu pada paman Rook. "

Meskipun sedikit nakal, Vallerie tidak pernah lupa dengan ajaran Mamanya dalam memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang lain. Vallerie memperkenalkan dirinya seperti para Putri di dalam cerita dongeng.

"Perkenalkan saya Vallerie Kingscholar. Salam kenal dan senang mengenal anda, paman Rook Hunt. "

"Salam kenal juga, The Little Roi de Poison. "

"Theo, jangan diam saja. Ayo beri salam pada paman Rook. "

Theodore pun menghela nafas dan akhirnya pun bersuara serta mengenalkan dirinya.

"Theodore Kingscholar. Salam kenal paman rambut pirang. "

"Salam kenal juga, The little Roi de Leo. "

Setelah itu Theodore pun pergi meninggalkan Mamanya, Vallerie, dan juga Rook. Vil hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan putranya itu. Sifat pencemburu nya mirip sekali dengan Papa nya, Leona.

Lalu tak lama sang pemilik istana datang dan segera dia menghampiri Vil lalu memberinya ciuman di bibir. Vil tentu saja merasa kaget sekaligus malu karena Rook harus melihat hal tersebut.

"Leona, kamu ini suka kebiasaan tiba-tiba mencium. Tidak malu dilihat oleh Rook? "

"Tidak dan aku yakin kau juga menyukai hal tadi bukan? "

"Be... Berisik! "

"Tampaknya kau semakin kuat dan sehat ya, tuan Kingscholar..... Maksudku pangeran kedua Leona Kingscholar. "

"Kalau kau datang untuk cari ribut di sini, aku akan memanggil pengawal untuk mengusirmu keluar. Vil, kau kenapa membawa orang merepotkan ini ke istana? "

"Rook hanya ingin berkunjung dan bertemu dengan si kembar. Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Apakah kamu tidak suka aku bersahabat dengan Rook? "

Vil pun langsung terlihat murung dan seakan ingin menangis. Vallerie kecil pun merasa khawatir melihat Mamanya begitu dan tanpa ragu dia pun menegur sang Papa.

"Papa ayo minta maaf pada Mama. Gara-gara Papa, Mama jadi sedih. Kalau tidak mau minta, berarti Papa tidak sayang pada Mama, Val, dan Theo! "

Leona pun tidak bisa melawan putrinya itu dan akhirnya Leona berbicara kepada Vil lagi.

"Maafkan perkataan ku tadi, Vil. Kau boleh saja bersahabat dengan orang ini tapi ku harap interaksi kalian tidak terlalu dekat. Kau tahu kan seberapa pencemburu nya aku? Terlebih orang ini pernah memiliki perasaan padamu. Vallerie, lebih baik kau bersama Theo saja ya? "

"Baiklah. Tapi, Papa jangan buat Mama sedih lagi ya? Janji? "

"Papa janji padamu putriku. "

"Baiklah. Val mau menyusul Theo. Dadah~"

Vallerie pun meninggalkan 3 orang dewasa itu dan kini suasana mendadak sunyi hingga Rook kembali bersuara sambil memberikan sesuatu pada Vil serta Leona.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini kepada kalian berdua. Aku harap kalian bisa hadir pada hari H nya. "

"Undangan pernikahan? "

"Yup. Aku tahu kalian berdua sibuk tapi kebahagiaan ku lengkap jika kalian berdua datang dan jangan lupa ajak si kembar juga ya. "

"Wah selamat atas pernikahanmu, Rook. Aku, Leona dan si kembar pasti akan datang. Oh, ya, siapa yang menjadi calon istrimu itu? "

"Hanya orang biasa namun dia bekerja sebagai asistenku. Dia perempuan yang baik dan mampu mengerti diriku. "

"Syukurlah kau akan menikah karena dengan begitu kau tidak akan mengganggu ist----AWW! Sakit tahu Vil kau injak kakiku dengan heelsmu itu. "

"Siapa suruh bicaranya sembarangan, Leona. Jangan seperti itu terus dan lebih baik berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya. Rook, semoga kau dan calon istrimu selalu berbahagia hingga akhir hayat. "

"Terima kasih banyak atas doa mu, Vil. Semoga aku bisa segera memiliki anak-anak pintar dan lucu seperti anakmu dan pangeran Leona. "

"Kamu bisa saja tapi semoga harapanmu itu terkabul ya. "

"Vil, Leona, aku harap selalu seperti ini hingga kalian tua. Aku sangat bahagia melihat kalian seperti ini, meski pada awalnya agak menyakitkan tapi dari situ aku sadar jika kalian saling membutuhkan. "

"Kau benar. Meskipun caramu sangat mengganggu dan menyebalkan aku pun bisa tersadar dari hal itu. Terima kasih untuk itu, Rook. "

"HOOO! ROI DE LEO BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU! WHAT AMAZING DAY~"

"Berisik bodoh! Vil, bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya makan malam bersama kita? "

"Eh? Barusan kamu bilang apa sayang? "

Leona menghela nafas karena dia tahu sang istri hanya sedang mengajaknya bercanda saja tapi Leona memilih untuk cuek dan bersiap untuk pergi ke dalam ruangannya lagi. Tapi, Vil segera menghentikan dengan melingkari lengan Leona dengan tangannya.

"Kamu tidak asyik tapi aku akan menyuruh para pelayang untuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk kita makan malam. Kamu tidak keberatan untuk makan malam di sini kan, Rook? "

"Aku rasa tidak. Apapun untuk kalian berdua~tapi, apakah pangeran kecil akan menerimaku? "

"Soal Theo nanti aku akan coba membujuknya dan aku harap kamu tidak tersinggung dengan perlakuan Theo tadi. Terkadang dia persis sekali dengan Papa nya ini. "

"Tentu saja persis karena dia putraku dan bukankah itu suatu hal yang bagus? "

"Tapi itu tidak sopan, Leona! "

"Meski begitu kau suka kan dengan orangnya? "

Leona menampilkan senyuman atau lebih tepat seringaian yang mampu membuat Vil merasa deg-degan. Vil pun terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataan Leona. Rook hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan suami istri di depannya.

'Seandainya aku yang menikah dengan Vil mungkin tidak akan sebahagia ini karena pada akhirnya Tuhan dan takdir memilih Leona menjadi cinta terakhir untuk Vil. Setidaknya sekarang aku juga sudah memiliki perempuan yang berarti dan ku cintai. Aku harap semuanya akan seperti ini terus hingga kami semua menua dan anak-anak kami tumbuh besar. '

Begitulah isi hati seorang Rook Hunt selama ini dam pada akhirnya dia pun menemukan akhir yang bahagia untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Leona, Vil, apakah jika suatu anakku melamar anak perempuanmu, maukah kau menerimanya? "

Saat Vil ingin menjawab, Leona langsung menjawabnya.

"Tergantung anakmu seperti apa. Jika aneh dan tidak bisa melindungi putriku, tidak akan sudi ku jadikan dia menantuku. Lagipula kau ini terlalu cepat membicarakan hal itu. "

"Aku kan hanya ingin berandai-andai saja. Mungkin dari awal aku harus bisa bilang untuk waspada pada calon mertuanya. "

"Berisik! "

Setelah itu terdengar tawa dari Rook dan juga Vil. Pada akhirnya semua berbahagia termasuk untuk Rook yang sempat patah hati hingga tidak jadi menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Semoga harapan mereka semua bisa terkabul dan berjalan sesuai takdirnya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

  
  
  



End file.
